Never Let Me Go
by TheHouseWitch
Summary: On 29. September, T.A. 3021, Elrond Peredhel left the shores of Middle-earth never to return. Whilst he makes this last journey a darker memory of another parting lies heavy on his heart. On his journey he reflects on his beloved's parting and the heavy choice of letting her go. Meanwhile Celebrían awaits Elrond until they finally meet again at the beginning of a new age.
1. Ethereal

_**Disclaimer:**_ No copyright infringement intended. Everything belongs to its respectable owners.

**_Timeline:_ **The storyline mingles and crosses between the end of the third age when Elrond finally left Middle-earth in September 3021, and the occurrences of the year when Celebrían left Middle-earth in 2510. There is no date on when precisely she left, so I chose May.

_**A/N:**_ Finally I have begun this journey on my first multi-chapter Lord of the Rings story. I expect it will be about five to six chapters.

If you haven't guessed already I'm not Tolkien, unless he's a twenty-something-year-old female university student. I don't write like Tolkien, and I'm not even going to attempt to write like Tolkien.

Instead of trying to imitate Tolkien's style I have decided to approach this with my own words. My approach will be from a more emotional point of view.

I realize that this has been done a few times, but I hope I'm bringing something new and original.

The flashbacks are a bit askew, that is, I tend to go back and forth a bit, but I put them were they're important for the main plot, so I hope that there won't be any confusion there. I will put dates on appropriate places.

The lyrics below belong to an amazing song by Paper Route. This song became one of my main inspirations for this story.

I hope that you will enjoy this story. I expect to update the next chapter very soon.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

**_Never Let Me Go_**

~IIXXII~

I hear something out there calling my name.

No matter where I turn it all looks the same.

I never sleep at night, I just stay up and wait.

But the burning in my blood never came.

Will I know it? Will I know it?

Will I know it when I see it?

Will I know it? Will I know it?

Will I know it when you're here?

I need you now, I need you more than ever before, before.

I need you now, I need you more than ever before, before.

I know that where I am is not who I should be.

The devil takes my hand and says child come with me.

My body shivers and aches. I can't break free.

Why do the things I hate come so naturally?

Will I know it?

Will I know it?

Will I know it when I see it?

Will I know it? Will I know it?

Will I know it when you're here?

I need you now, I need you more than ever before, before.

I need you now, I need you more than ever before, before.

I need you now, I need you more than ever before, before.

I need you now, I need you more than ever before.

When we see the light when we're going home.

We'll dance on our graves with our bodies below.

We'll sing glory and Hallelujah.

-_Dance on Our Graves_, by Paper Route

~IIXXII~

**-Chapter One-**

**Ethereal**

_1. May, T.A. 2510_.

The starless night was filled with silence, as if the entire inhabitants of the valley had fallen into an adjourned silence. Even the magnificent waterfalls seemed to fall silent, and the natural elements had frozen in place. The night itself seemed to stretch onwards on a slower speed, capturing the very last moment of the Lady's presence in the valley.

Not a single sound emerged from the Last Homely House. The halls were lit with occasional candle but otherwise everything was cast in darkness. The only light provided from the bright light of ithil.

A slither of light fell into the dark bedchamber. A shadow curved around two figures.

They lay together in their shared bed facing each other, their foreheads mere inches apart but never touching.

The night was still, the soft breeze slid through the window, stirring the silk curtains, carrying the scent of pine and roses into the dark bedroom.

Her silver hair cascaded down her back and on the soft mattress, the light from the moon bringing out the twinkling silver in her hair. It was the only light that radiated around the maiden, her former glow had faded, her creamy white skin had degraded to a dull grey sheen that showed the turmoil she had been through.

She was a withering flower still hanging on the stem but barely so, and the mere whisper of a breeze could sweep the petals away until there was nothing left.

The elven lord opposite her watched his beautiful wife somberly. He looked like her complete opposite. His dark hair framed strong features that showed the youth of a warrior in his prime and the torment of a man who had suffered too much pain in his life.

His breath felt warm against her cold skin. Blue eyes blinked slowly, every movement timid and slow as if the mere action took all of her strength. Soft fingertips brushed against her clenched knuckles, and slowly she relaxed into his touch.

"I remember when we first met." His soft voice whispered in the air, stirring the silence.

"You were the most beautiful creature I had ever beheld." Her blue eyes stared into his stormy grey; a single tear escaped the corner of her eye.

"Many years have passed since then, but as long as I live on this earth I will never forget that moment." His voice held the wonder of that moment.

Her eyelids closed slowly as her mind carried her to a time long ago, to a time when the worries of the world did not heave her shoulders with the mighty burden it had bestowed upon her. She listened to the soft tenor of his voice as he told her their story. She ignored the voice in her head that told her that he was saying goodbye, and stepped back in time.

When she opened her eyes again a great light appeared before her vision, and the dark cold room disappeared into the woods of Rivendell in spring. She had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. In those times the world was much different. It was full of dangers and one couldn't be too sure of the future, but when she saw the beautiful valley she knew that there was still something untouched from the darkness. She knew that there was still hope.

That day she had seen her father for the first time in a long time and nothing seemed to taint her happiness. Her family was finally whole and that was something to celebrate. She felt a heavy burden lift off her shoulder when she saw the telltale silver hair of her father.

"Adar," Celebrían cried out. Her silver tresses flew back as she rode forward on her mare to greet her father. It was hard to miss his tall frame and the silver tresses that were unmistakably his. He cried out when he saw them and practically ran towards them.

Celebrían jumped off her horse and flew into her father's arms. She laughed and cried as he held her against him.

"Adar."

"My dearest Celebrían." He whispered into her ear. When they finally let go he held her at arms length and studied her proudly.

"How I've missed you." He murmured and kissed her cheek. His eyes finally turned to her mother who hadn't uttered a word during the reunion between father and daughter. Celebrían could see her father's eyes brighten when they settled on her mother. His love for her was obvious in the depth of his eyes.

"Galadriel." He addressed her and bowed his head.

Celebrían looked at her mother and father with a mixture of amusement and dread. She wasn't sure how her mother would welcome her father but every doubt was swept away when Galadriel finally stepped into her husband's arms and allowed him to hold her.

She knew that her mother was not fond of public display of affection, and it gladdened her heart to see that the love between her parents was stronger than propriety.

They finally released each other and gazed into each other's eyes. No words were needed for their understanding and love went deeper than the ocean.

Celebrían's eyes drifted from her parents, allowing them their moment and finally looked over the beautiful valley.

In wonder she looked at the tall building before her, and marveled at its beauty. Imladris turned out to be nothing what she expected. In the distance she could hear the roar of the waterfalls, and the soft chirp of birds in the trees above. The air seemed sweeter, cleaner and purer than anywhere else.

It was truly a wonder to behold.

She turned in a circle and stared at the curving architecture. Something caught her eye, a flash of maroon and silver. Stopping in her tracks she stared at the tall figure on the steps. The elf was mantled in a velvet tunic, embroidered with a fine silver thread. Over his shoulder he had, seemingly carelessly, thrown a cloak of fine velvet. His garb showed great status, but his demeanor was calm and approachable. Celebrían's eyes fixated on his chiseled features, and his eyes, which seemed to capture the light from the stars. Hair dark hair flowed down his back, even the smallest ghost of a breeze seemed to stir the fine strands.

It was unmistaken who the elf was, for there could be none other but the lord of the valley who could hold such effortless authority.

"Mae govannen." His voice was a rich tenor, powerful yet smooth. It carried over the entire yard easily.

He bowed before her mother and brushed his lips against her outstretched hand.

"I welcome you to Imladris my lady."

"Thank you for your hospitality. I see that your reputation has not excelled you."

Celebrían felt her father's hand on her arm, and gently tug her forward to greet the venerable lord of Imladris.

"Elrond, this is my daughter Celebrían."

He stepped forward, placed his hand on his heart and bowed before her.

"Tis a pleasure my lady. Welcome to Imladris."

Celebrían returned his greeting politely.

"The pleasure is mine, my lord." She said.

At that moment her eyes met his and suddenly time stood still. The air stilled around them and there was nothing but them. His grey eyes bore into her blue ones. A tingle ran from her neck and down her spine, and she felt as if she was aflame. Her stomach turned as if it were filled with tiny butterflies. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt as if she would become lost in that one moment.

A voice carried through the fog and suddenly the world started to turn again.

She blinked and tried to regain her composure.

"Celebrían."

"Yes." She whispered.

"Lord Elrond was just asking you a question."

She turned to look at her father who looked at her expectantly, though there was a trace of amusement in his eyes.

"Oh…" She muttered faintly.

"My lady, is everything all right?"

This time it was Elrond who addressed her. His voice was like music. Light and soft like the chiming of the wind, but strong and powerful enough to command whole troops of warriors.

"She's merely weary after our travels." Galadriel assured him.

"Of course. Allow me to show you to your rooms." He walked over to her and offered her his arm. Timidly she took it, and followed him into the house.

Dazedly she walked with him into the house, and listened as he told them of the house and its construction. Somehow she found everything he had to say immensely interesting, though when she tried to recall their conversation she didn't seem to remember a single word that had passed between them. His face, however, seemed to have engraved itself in her mind, refusing to let her be.

Few evenings later she sat in the bedroom she had been appointed too. She sat on a delicately carved stool and stared absentmindedly at the treetops as twilight settled over the valley.

Her thoughts were jumbled,

The problem was that she wasn't quite sure why she felt the way she did. She wasn't sure why she felt so confused, so happy, yet frustrated at the same time.

She kept thinking of him, his dark hair, those eyes that held such wisdom, and warmth. She felt as if she could drown in their depths never to return.

His face was fair. Strong jaw, narrow nose, high cheekbones, soft lips that seemed oddly endearing to her. She wanted to trace his features, to kiss those lips.

Celebrían froze in place when she realized what she had just thought of and turned her thoughts to something else.

She turned her eyes to the fair valley and started to think of its beauty but soon her thoughts returned to him again. There was something about him, something striking, different. He was elven fair but there were also traces of his edain heritage, the crease between his eyebrows, the lines on his forehead, a simple indication to his mixed blood. It was oddly intriguing. It made him mysterious, exotic, one of a kind.

Celebrían was brought from her thoughts when the door to her room opened. She looked up to see her mother's tall frame in the doorway. She smiled at her and indicated for her to enter the room. Her mother closed the door silently and moved over to her.

"You're mind is heavy tonight sell-nin."

Celebrían pursed her lips and turned from her mother. She picked up her brush and started to run it through her hair.

"How do you find Imladris?"

"It's beautiful. I like it very much."

"And its lord?"

Celebrían looked at her mother pointedly. She knew that her mother had seen where her mind had been occupied this night, and she didn't see the point in hiding it.

"He's different isn't he?" She mused as she dragged the brush through her long, silk tresses.

"Yes, he is." Her mother's voice came from behind her.

Celebrían ceased her movement and dropped her hand in her lap. She didn't understand these strange feelings. They weren't unpleasant, yet still agonizing at the same time. Maybe there was something wrong with her.

Her gaze turned to the mirror, and she stared at her reflection passively. She had always been considered lovely, beautiful even, and never had she even thought of her looks. Suddenly she saw every flaw. Her chin was a little bit too pointy, her nose too narrow, her cheeks too sunken. She tore her eyes from her reflection and fixed them on her lap where her brush lay limply in one hand.

A delicate hand touched hers and removed the brush. With swift and well-practiced movements her mother began to brush her hair.

She felt her fingers deftly twist and pull her hair. The smell of roses filled her senses, and she closed her eyes as her mother worked through her hair.

"All finished." Her mother murmured. Celebrían kept her gaze downwards.

"It's not like you to doubt yourself. Don't let anyone think that you aren't worthy." She felt her mother's presence close; a strand of her golden hair fell in her face.

"You, my daughter, are beautiful." Galadriel whispered into her ear.

A faint smile appeared on her full lips, and slowly she looked at the tall mirror in front of her.

Her mother had done a remarkable job on her hair. The silver tresses flowed down her shoulders. On the crown of her head her hair had been twisted and braided with tiny midnight blue flowers and white roses. The intricate style created a halo around her glowing face. Celebrían smiled at her mother and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."

Her mother merely smiled that knowing smile of hers in response, and moved around the room. She returned with a pale blue dress and handed it to Celebrían.

"Perhaps a stroll through the gardens would do you good, my daughter."

Celebrían raised an eyebrow but didn't question her mother. It did seem a fine idea and she rarely went against her mother's advice.

Yes, a stroll through the garden would be quite refreshing.

As night fell she walked into the gardens, and looked at the sky. The stars seemed brighter over the valley. She pondered why it was so when she felt a presence beside her. Quickly she turned and saw non other than the source of her troubles.

"Good evening, my lady." Elrond said pleasantly. Celebrían noted that he had changed his garb. This eve he wore a dark blue tunic embellished with tiny intricate patterns in silver on the hem and sleeves, and black trousers.

His hair was released from its braids and cascaded down his shoulders. It was dark as midnight, a complete contrast to her silvery locks.

He seemed more at ease now, as if the heavy robes of office he usually wore weighed him down.

"Celebrían." He looked at her curiously. "You can call me Celebrían, my lord."

"Then you can call me Elrond."

Celebrían smiled and turned her gaze to the stars, as if it would hide the faint blush on her cheeks.

"The stars look beautiful. They seem brighter here."

He looked at her with his deep eyes and breathed.

"That they are."

He walked over to her and stood a few feet away from her, careful of keeping an appropriate space between them. Despite the distance between them she could still feel his strong presence.

"We seem awfully small compared to them, do we not?" His voice was so soft, barely above a whisper.

"Yes, but they give me a strange sense of comfort. Their existence give me hope that there is something greater and better than us. They bring light to the darkness."

She fell silent and stared at the dome of stars above them. One was brighter than them all, gil-estel, the star of hope. She flushed when she realized that to him the stars might remind him of something else, a pain forgiven but never forgotten.

She looked at him then and saw the light of the moon reflect in his pale face. He seemed younger, vulnerable even.

"Do you remember him?"

His head snapped to his side, the question obviously catching him off guard. Somehow she was sure that it was a rare sight to behold.

"Why do you ask?"

She blushed and swallowed hard. How could she be such a fool? She barely knew him, and still she had allowed her forthrightness to get the better of her.

"Forgive me for being blunt. I didn't mean to offend you."

His face softened and he looked back up to the sky. She followed his gaze and looked at the bright star above. She berated herself for asking him such a personal question, but somehow she felt the need to know everything about that strange elf-lord.

"Sometimes I like to believe that I do."

He looked down at her, and she could see the pain edged in his eyes. She could see the sorrow of a child abandoned by his father.

"But I know that it is a mere figment of the imagination. A longing to hold on to something I never truly had."

She felt the need to hold him, to comfort him and tell him that everything would be all right. She wanted to tell him that he wasn't alone for in that moment he seemed lost, and alone. She realized that it must be difficult to be the last of his kind.

"It's awfully silly. I speak as if I haven't been loved in my life."

"Have you?" Celebrían bit her tongue. Why could she never just keep her mouth shut?

Elrond smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, I've been very lucky."

"Lucky?"

"My youth has always been of great conflict by our people. It wasn't the most quintessential childhood, but I was raised with love, though at times it seemed timid. I think that in the end we could have counted ourselves blessed."

"We?"

"My brother and I." Elrond smiled wistfully.

"Elros." Celebrían muttered softly. She had of course heard of his story, but it was entirely different to hear it from him.

"I don't know why I'm sharing this with you." He admitted. "I don't know how to explain it, but it feels as if I know you." He shook his head in disbelief. "I haven't spoken to many people of these things. You see, I don't trust very easily."

Celebrían nodded her head knowingly. This was very strange indeed for she too felt the same familiarity with him. Being with him felt right, as if her soul had been missing something and finally found it.

"The feeling is mutual…" She looked away from his probing gaze and fixed on the stars above.

She took a voluntary step closer, her hand brushing accidentally against his.

Elrond looked down and smiled slightly. She returned his smile and boldly grasped his fingers in hers.

A chill ran through her limbs, bringing her back to the presence. Celebrían's eyes cleared, and the wonderful memory faded to the back of her mind. It took her a moment to realize that Elrond had stopped speaking.

Celebrían fixed her eyes on Elrond whose eyes were blissfully shut. A trace of a single tear streaked a chiseled cheek. She couldn't bear to see his pain, just like he couldn't bear hers. She turned around, unable to look at his pain, and looked at the open window.

Celebrían watched the earliest light of dawn rose by the horizon. Soon the sky would be bathed in magnificent colors of burning yellow and bronze. A hand found hers and she turned around to face her much loved husband. Elrond opened his eyes and looked searchingly into hers.

"Quel amrun." She whispered realizing that this would be the last time she would utter those words to her husband.

"Quel amrun." He murmured sadly. He brought their joined hands to his heart and closed his eyes relishing the feeling of her beside him.

How many days and nights would he have to endure without her by his side? How many years would pass until she would be in his arms again?

A dread darkened his heart and for a moment he felt the need to go with her. He should go with her. He was her husband, and they were bound forever. He would strip away from all duties and honor he held just to be there with her.

She seemed to feel his restlessness and whispered in a painful voice.

"Your time has not come. Please don't relinquish to your guilt."

He nodded his head, unable to find his voice. Celebrían brought his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles. She resisted the dark memories in the back of her mind, and focused on the soft skin on her husband's hands.

Despairingly he tightened his grip slightly and etched closer to her. This would be their last chance to share such a moment, and he was willing to risk everything to have this moment with her, this one last chance to show his love for her.

"I love you." She whispered. "You do know that, don't you?"

Elrond nodded his head numbly, his head still cast downwards. Celebrían felt her heart sink as she observed her broken husband. Resisting a sob, she touched his forehead with a trembling hand, tracing the lines of his face, eventually finding his lips. He pressed his lips to the silken skin on her hand, the tremor of his lips hard to ignore.

"Elrond." She sobbed. "Please look at me."

Elrond's dark head moved back and forth in a soundless denial.

"Please." She whispered. The simple plea seemed to break something within him and slowly his head rose up. Silent tears ran down his pale cheeks, the grey of his eyes lacking their usual brightness. Celebrían's voice hitched in her throat at the sight. Her lip trembled, then her shoulders heaved as she sobbed. She sobbed for the cruelty of the world, and for her treacherous act of leaving her husband alone.

Elrond moved towards her so his body was now pressed against her. His hands cradled around her shaking frame.

For eternity they seemed to lie there. Tears were shared as they both grieved for their upcoming loss. None of them spoke anything, both devoid of anything to say.

Elrond was the first one to ease out of their embrace, his hand cupped her cheek, their eyes met and for that moment they relinquished to their love for one another, and forgot the horrible memories of the past year.

"I love you until the end of Arda and beyond."

Celebrían smiled at his words, the same words she had spoken when she had declared her love for him. She leaned towards him, their heads inches apart. Her lips hovered right by his; timidly she captured his lips in a light kiss.

It was the first they shared since the capture. Elrond responded slowly in fear of scaring her. Celebrían felt the spark of his fëa against hers, his love for her soothing her hurts. Slowly she deepened the kiss, and twisted her hands through his hair. When they finally parted she leaned her forehead up against his and sighed. Elrond's voice drifted through her ears, the whisper of her name echoing through the room.

"Celebrían…."

~IIXXII~

_1. September, T.A. 3021. _

"Celebrían."

Elrond's voice drifted through the empty room, the whispering of her name reaching every corner. Every single piece of furniture had been packed or moved to storage for none would inhabit the master bedroom.

Everything was set and prepared. They would set on the journey around noon, and the time for the last goodbye had finally come. After years of knowing that this day would come it still felt surreal to know that he would never return.

He stood in the middle of the room, his eyes closed tightly. The soft wind ruffled the curtains, the warm light flickering through the sheer fabric. His eyes fluttered open, the silver grey irises showed the depth of his pain. Old memories haunted him to this very day. This day in particular seem to weigh down on him, and he could feel the very long years of his life gain up on him.

He drew in a ragged breath, but it hitched in his throat, as he perceived something on the balcony, a shadow, or an apparition.

"_Elrond."_ A chiming voice brushed through his mind. The scent of roses engulfed his senses, their scent bringing forth the image of her in his mind.

"Celebrían." He murmured hoarsely, scantly believing his own senses. Perhaps he was simply losing his mind, but he felt as if Celebrían stood there with him, clad in white. He could see her thin frame stand on the arched balcony, pretending not to notice his presence. He could see the sly smile form on her full lips, a sparkle of light in her blue eyes. Her presence was so tangible that he physically ached to touch her, but she couldn't be there. She couldn't be real.

He took a careful step forward, his hand stretched out before him.

Celebrían turned around and smiled at him warmly, her silver blonde hair framing the delicate features.

"_Elrond."_ She beckoned him with her voice. Almost blinded with tears he stepped on the balcony.

"Celebrían…my Celebrían," he breathed.

Her pale hand stretched out towards him. He was so close to her, yet so far away. Their hands were inches apart, their fingertips almost brushing when a voice drifted from the doorway.

"Adar?"

Elrond blinked, and watched Celebrían's image fade away. His hand grasped the thin air in the hope to clasp her fading hand. Bewildered he stared at the empty balcony before him.

Elrond closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath. Was he losing his mind? Had his grief finally taken his mind away?

"Ada?"

A feather light touch on his arm drew him out of his reverie. Elrond looked into his son's worried face, and tried in vain to regain his composure.

"Elrohir." His voice was uncharacteristically shaky.

"Is everything all right?"

Elrond smiled in reassurance, and grasped his son's shoulder.

"I am fine."

Elrohir frowned, his eyes drifting to the spot where Celebrían stood earlier. He opened his mouth but closed it again. He gave his father a long lasting look of concern, his eyes almost pleading with him to tell him what plagued his mind.

"I assure you Elrohir. I am merely tired."

"If you say so adar."

A gust of wind rushed through the air, a familiar voice hovering in the air.

"_Come back to me, my love."_

Elrond rushed on to the balcony and directed his gaze to the west.

"_I'm coming…Celebrían, I'm coming to you_."

"Ada! What is the matter?"

Elrohir's hand touched his arm in alarm, his voice shaking with fear.

"Celebrían." He murmured in awe. "Celebrían calls to me."

"Naneth…" Elrohir's eyes, so much like his father's, shone with realization.

"They are calling to you. The sea calls for you." His voice was tinged with sadness.

"I wish I could see her."

Elrond looked at him then, and smiled sadly.

"That choice is yet before you."

Elrohir bit his lip and looked away from his father.

"I…I don't know what to do." He admitted carefully. Elrond grasped his arm tighter in reassurance. The younger, more sensible twin had ever sought the truth in life. Rarely one to act on great impulse the choice was indeed heavy for him. Elladan, the rational, more spontaneous twin, would find and accept his choice readily. In that aspect Elladan reminded him of Elros and Elrohir of him. He prayed that their choices would not create a wedge between them.

"You will. In time you will know."

"You seem so sure."

Elrond laughed and shook his head in denial.

"On the contrary. I don't know what the future beholds for you ion-nín, but know that I am immensely proud of you. I could not ask for a better gift than you and your siblings."

Elrohir's eyes shone with unshed tears and he grasped his father's shoulders.

"Your counsel will be sorely missed."

"Oh, you were never very fond of my counsel in your younger days." Elrond said carefully, with a trace of humor, remembering two rascals who always went their own ways. His comment seemed to conjure a different memory for Elrohir. He looked down in shame.

"We were fools."

Elrond sobered, his eyes betraying his grief of the past.

"You were grieving." He amended.

"It doesn't matter. We were ruthless, cruel…we blamed the wrong people for our grief, and forever I will be ashamed of our actions."

"Don't be. We cannot live our lives without making mistakes. It's a part of being a living being."

Elrohir sighed and leaned against the railing, his hair falling in his face as he bowed his head.

"I wish to amend for the past, but don't know how. I wish to rid this earth of the foul beasts that sundered our family. I wish to return to naneth with peace in my heart."

"You will find your peace, ion-nín."

Elrohir looked up and smiled sadly.

"I will miss you ada. So very much."

"I will miss you too." Elrond grasped Elrohir's shoulders and embraced him tightly. They were almost the same height, Elrohir merely an inch taller than his father.

"Am I allowed to join you?"

Elrond and Elrohir released each other, their heads turning to the doorway where Elladan stood uncomfortably. Elrond raised his hand up and gestured him to come join them. Elladan came timidly towards them, and allowed the strong arms of his brother and father engulf around him.

The three of them stood together like that for a moment. His sons would not join them on the road to the havens. Their new role's as the Lords of Imladris had been established, and it had been a mutual decision to say their goodbyes in Imladris rather than the havens where bittersweet memories followed them.

"I don't want to say goodbye ada. I wish I could tell you with certainty that we will see each other again." Elladan began, his usually strong voice devoid of the usual boisterous agility.

"I don't want you to make empty promises."

"We do not wish to hurt you."

"I know." He said gravely. "I also know the reasons for you staying, and it gives me a certain comfort that you will have each other." He put a hand on each of their cheeks, so alike.

"I have only one advice to give you. Whichever choice you will make, be sure to choose for your own sakes. You will know it when you do. Perhaps you already know your choice but fear to voice it to your grieving father."

Elladan's eyes hardened and he shook his head vehemently.

"I assure you that we haven't."

"Just promise me to listen to your hearts, and choose wisely." He kissed each brow and stroked each cheek in remembrance.

"Come now. Let us go to meet your grandparents. They wished to speak with you."

He led his sons out of the balcony and watched them march ahead.

Elrond stopped when he reached the door, and took a one last glance of the room.

"I'm coming to you Celebrían." He whispered once more before he closed the door shut.

~IIXXII~

On the shore she watched the sun rise over the horizon. Her silver locks whipping in the boisterous wind. The air smelled of salt and seaweed. In the distance a white bird flew over the sea, her wings spread wide. Celebrían shielded her eyes from the sun and watched the bird fly out of her sight.

If only she could fly back to her beloved, if only Eru would lend her wings and allow her to fly back into his arms.

She cradled her arms around her thin frame, and continued her walk on the white shore. Her toes touched the fine grain of the unnaturally white sands, her white dress caressing her calves as the wind caught in the fabric.

Suddenly something seemed to change in the air, a sudden feeling of peace surrounded her. The horizon faded into mist and for a moment it seemed that the forests of Imladris appeared right before her eyes. She could see the tall trees in her garden, the fading leaves on the rosebushes rumbling with the soft breeze. Underneath her feet she could feel the cold tiles, and the smooth railing under her fingertips.

She could scarcely breathe in fear of losing the sight before her. In the periphery of her vision was a familiar shape. A small, secretive smile tugged on her lips.

Elrond.

Swiftly she turned around and almost cried out in joy when she saw her beloved husband before her. His grey eyes were fixated on her form, his expression showing his disbelief and utter joy of seeing her. His lips moved but she couldn't hear what he said.

He looked so very tired, almost frail, his lithe body donned thick robes as if the early autumn chill affected him. He hadn't lost his charming looks, but there were lines there that had not been there before. A dark shadow hung over him like a cloak, and she wished to brush it off, and help him find his healing.

She saw him raise his hand up, his body responding impulsively.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she raised her hand up in turn, her fingers tingling with expectation. He approached her as if in a dream. Their hands were almost touching when she saw a shadow in the doorway, another much beloved face.

Elrohir.

Elrond seemed to tense up and for a split second their connection broke and she was once again standing on the shore, the vast sands continuing into the distance. There was no forest, no sign of her love.

Her hand hovered in the air for a while longer, holding on to the hope of feeling his touch once more. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Come back to me, my love." She whispered into the wind. "Come back to me."

Her voice drowned in the sound of the tide breaking on the shore, the ocean spray tingeing the air with salt. Tears ran down her cheeks, the saltiness of her tears mingling with the ocean spray. She ran into the sea, and stopped stock still where the water reached her knees.

"Come back to me." Her voice broke.

"_I'm coming…Celebrían, I'm coming to you." _The soft tenor echoed in her mind.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she looked at the rising sun, the rising of hope.

Elrond was coming. Her beloved was returning to her.

* * *

**Ethereal.** adj. means extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for this world. Heavenly or spiritual.


	2. Fading

_**-Chapter Two-**_

_**Fading **_

Elrond sat astride his stallion, the light of the sun shone on his dark hair. Weary eyes directed towards the house for the last time, taking in the sight of his halls. One hand rose up in farewell, his calm grey eyes settling on the two identical figures on the platform, overlooking the yard where an ensemble of elves gathered for their last journey. Many times had he stood on that exact platform, greeting weary travelers or saying his farewells to those who left his realm.

Now he would be the one leaving. He would never stand there and greet weary travelers. He would never open his arms to those in need. Now he would be the one who would accept hospitality, and healing. It was due time, he could feel it deep within him. The loss of Vilya had taken its toll, though surprisingly it had not left him as desolated as he had expected. His weariness of the world ran deeper than that. He had lived a long and hard life, and he could feel that his spirit longed for peace.

His weariness brought fear deep within his heart, the aches and pains of the years weighed heavily on his mind. Every victory, and every defeat wrought its way into his soul and he could feel the turmoil of his long years gaining up on him. He had stopped the decay of the world, and with that the decay of himself, but now when the power of Vilya had vanished the world was fading and he with it.

His gaze turned from his sons to the gates, and a sudden chill ran down his spine. A sudden memory of a time past invaded his mind, and for a moment he felt the suffocating presence of Celebrían, much like before.

_He watched a silver strand of hair fall into her face, and nimbly brushed it out of her face. A shimmer of light sparkled in her eyes, brushing away the dark foreboding in his mind, though it still resided in the back of his mind. _

_He grasped her hand and together they descended down the steps to the courtyard where her horse was being prepared for her long journey. _

"_My adar will meet us by the borders. We shall be there in three weeks time," Celebrían said as Elrond escorted her to her horse. She turned to Elrond and kissed him soundly. _

"_Elladan and Elrohir should go with you." Elrond muttered and watched Celebrían mount on her white mare. _

"_Nonsense dear." She brushed off his concern. _

"_Are you sure that you don't want to wait?"_

"_Don't worry meleth-nín." She laughed and kissed his cheek. _

"_Surely you must understand my distress." Elrond stated concernedly. _

"_Fear not. I have your best warriors at my side. What could go wrong?" She smiled brightly in reassurance. His hand found hers and clutched it tightly._

"_I wish you would wait until Glorfindel returns."_

"_Why do you worry so?" She asked him in concern. This wasn't the first time she would leave without him to her parents' lands and never had he shown such apprehension. She searched his eyes for clues but found none. _

"_I don't know." He muttered. "Perhaps I'm being too overprotective." He admitted reluctantly. _

"_I love you Elrond." She said fondly and leaned in for a kiss. _

"_Don't worry. I'll see you in two months time and then you'll forget that you even had such concerns in the first place." _

_Elrond merely smiled and squeezed her hand affectionately before letting it go. She grasped the reins on her horse and trotted to the awaiting group. _

_Elrond moved to stand beside Arwen who stood by her brothers on the porch, their hands raised in farewell. _

"_Namárië." She waved, and blew them one last kiss before leading her horse away. The last thing he saw was the blur of her silver hair and then she was gone. _

Elrond was brought out of his reverie by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Galadriel's serene gaze fixed on him. He could see the sadness in her deep eyes, but also acceptance. She put her hand on his and squeezed it gently.

"It's time." She said at last.

He nodded his head tersely, and with a one last glance at his sons he finally left the gates of the place he had founded and built, never to return.

He didn't turn back until they reached the highest peak where the view of the valley was most spectacular. He saw the rolling hills, the cascading waterfalls, and in the heart of it all, the fair buildings of his home. The sun hit the silver bell in the bell tower, bringing a shimmering light to the surrounding buildings.

He felt a tug in his heart when he turned his back to the valley, and treaded the way to the unknown.

Their journey was uneventful, and peaceful. The first stirring of autumn graced the trees, though the weather was incredibly mild for September. It felt appropriate to leave Middle-earth at this time, when the world was showing its first signs of decay. Somehow he could relate to the leaves in the trees. The green fading into yellow and red, still holding on though their time would soon end. Soon they would wither and fade, and their hold on life would disappear with one gust of wind.

He could still feel the pull of Middle-earth on his soul. He was born here. Here he had experienced incredible joy and sorrow. Here he had grown and learned. He had fallen in love, eventually married and raised three incredible children.

But the pull of his sea was stronger, and though his will was strong he felt that deep inside he could not tarry any longer. The sea was calling, and Celebrían was waiting.

He could feel her presence growing stronger with each day, but he could also feel his hold on Middle-earth lessen with each passing day. Everything seemed to be changing around them when in truth they seemed to be changing. He could feel difference in the taste of the air, and the song of the trees.

The change seemed to be ongoing over the course of their journey. It wasn't until they were two weeks into their journey when he realized fully what was happening.

They were sitting in their camp. He had taken his leave and walked amongst the trees, seeking solace amongst the sturdy trunks. He had turned his gaze towards his father's light as he found that he often did, especially when he was in need of reassurance. His eyes had caught the glimpse of Vilya on his hand, the sight of it still unfamiliar after years of concealment. The blue sapphire was breathtakingly beautiful, and even more so in the dim light of the stars. He raised his hand up to admire the light flicker on the deep blue surface. He froze when he saw the translucency of his skin, his inner light almost shining through the bone white skin. He had seen such signs before, and it unsettled him greatly.

He was fading from this world, much like the fading leaves surrounding him.

He leaned against the nearest tree and closed his eyes.

It was a hard thing to accept, but the signs were clear. He had seen it before, and it had unsettled him then as much as it did now.

~XXIIXX~

_10. October, T.A. 2509_

The Lord and Lady of Lothlórien sat in their seats respectfully glancing at the Lord of Imladris, his pain plainly seen by their watchful eyes. Their glances of worry, however, were unseen by Elrond who listened gravely as his friends and most trusted counselors spoke of their worries, their withheld fear for their Lord and friend finally voiced freely in the privacy of the secluded chamber.

"This cannot go on." Erestor looked at Elrond with keen grey eyes. His face was set in a determined frown, a trademark expression of his when he wanted to come his point across.

"We fear for you Elrond." Glorfindel added in a calmer voice. He sat beside Elrond whose gaze had turned downwards, refused to look at anyone in the room. In the privacy of his chambers he could shed the mask he had put up and let his anxiety and fear show. His demeanor lacked the effortless regal authority he usually possessed. His brows knit together over still grey eyes that were dark with strain and sorrow. A shadow hung over his otherwise youthful features, his sorrow bringing deep lines of worry and fatigue.

"Elrond, please say something. We cannot watch you suffer so and do nothing."

Elrond didn't speak and kept his gaze fixed downwards as if he was in a deep contemplation.

For weeks he had labored over his wife, and though he had done everything he could and more, the damage to her fëa was too severe. Her external injuries had healed, but she was damaged beyond his abilities. He had seen such injuries to the fëa before and few could withstand it. He realized it now that she would not find healing there. It was a devastating blow, but for Celebrían's sake he had to be realistic. He could not let his own selfish thoughts prevent her from seeking further healing.

He knew in his heart that he had to let her go, no matter how much the mere thought of it was tearing his heart to pieces.

You will lose her forever if you won't let her go, he thought to himself.

When he realized this everything became clear, the answer to their ordeal simple but too painful to utter.

He finally looked up, his eyes settled on Galadriel and Celeborn who sat opposite him. Her keen eyes bore into his, burning through his soul, seeking out his hidden thoughts. Her face filled with dismay, her anger silent and provoking. His previously vacant eyes flared and those who witnessed it could not ignore his power and might. Galadriel did not quaver under his gaze and sat straight in her seat.

_My daughter will not leave these shores. _Her words were menacing in his mind, her anger burning through to his very core. He would have caved to her wrath if his own determination hadn't been so steadfast. He forced his mind to calm, and determinedly shoved her anger away. Instead of berating her he conjured a vision of Celebrían. She lay on a settee in their room, her body almost transparent in the sun. Her face was pale, her skin drawn, her blue eyes staring lifelessly up at the sky. Silver hair billowed in the wind, a single lock covering her dead eyes from the world. He saw himself kneel next to her, his head bent, shoulders shaking, painful sobs echoing through the room. Their hands were clasped together, hers lying limp in his strong ones. He could feel his fear radiate through his vision and to the present.

Galadriel recoiled back by the image, her lips trembling. She lowered her eyes, the anger diffused in an instant. He could feel her resign settle on his mind. She nodded her head once in acceptance to his thoughts. She knew he was right but her grief was great. Losing ones child was the worst doom imaginable. The Eldar cherished their children above anything else.

_You will not lose her. She will find healing_. He tried to convey back to her, though his own doubt was close to the surface of his mind.

Celeborn noticed the silent exchange between his wife and son in-law.

"I fear that you have come to a decision." He said gravely, the deep pain edged in his pale face. In his wisdom he did not question their will, for he knew that his daughter would not find her healing in Middle-earth. He had come to the same conclusion as Elrond. He grasped his wife's hand and squeezed it in assurance, meanwhile seeking her strength in return.

"What have you decided?" Glorfindel asked, though the answer was written plainly on his features.

Galadriel looked at Elrond and nodded her head slightly, gesturing for him to voice their decision.

"Elrond-"

"She must sail." Elrond heard himself whisper, his soft voice barely audible. Those three words caused the room to settle into an unbreakable silence. Elrond could see the painful acceptance in Celeborn, Galadriel's perfectly masked features seemed to crack under the weight of his words. Erestor paled and grasped the edge of the table, his eyes betraying his shock. Glorfindel merely shook his head in denial, though the truth was written in his eyes.

"Have you given up so easily?" Glorfindel finally asked. He stood up from his chair and approached Elrond, his sky blue eyes darkened with fear and despair.

"Celebrían will survive this ordeal. Give her time." Erestor finally said, trying to find reason.

"I have given her time." He murmured. "She is not going to heal here. There will be no comfort or further healing for her, and she will fade."

"You do not know that."

"I have seen it." Elrond's voice shook with contorted fear. "I cannot accept that. I will _not _let her die." His voice rose in defiance to the horrible fate that awaited his beloved. Glorfindel knelt by Elrond and took his hand in his.

"Forgive me, my friend. I did not think."

Elrond clenched his jaw and brought his clenched fist against his mouth. He could not control the tremors in his hands, or the tears that burned behind his eyelids.

"I wish things could be different. I know how much this pains you."

Glorfindel glanced towards Galadriel and Celeborn whose eyes showed their profound grief. Celebrían's suffering had changed everything. There was gloom over the Last Homely House. It was painful to accept defeat, and admit that there was no hope left for Celebrían here.

"Sometimes one must be wise enough to let the people you love go." Elrond said gravely. Then his voice contorted in pain, and he whispered almost to himself.

"Even though it will be my undoing."

Glorfindel squeezed his hand gently before standing up. He didn't leave his side and poured his strength to his weary fëa.

"I will speak with Celebrían tonight." Elrond finally muttered. There was an air of dismissal in his tone, and Glorfindel removed his hand from his shoulder.

He sensed that Elrond wanted privacy and gestured for Erestor to follow him. Erestor stood and squeezed Elrond's shoulder on the way out, providing him with some of his own strength before leaving. Galadriel and Celeborn were more timid to leave. They walked slowly past his chair, as if they were unsure to leave him alone or not. He waved them nonchalantly in a sign that he would be fine.

Elrond appreciated their act of kindness and devotion, but his decision weighed heavily on his heart and he retreated into himself. It was a habit from his youth, he knew. When he was younger he used to lock his pain deep inside, and ever since he preferred solace when he experienced such pain. He did it after he saw his mother jump off the cliff with the Silmaril on her breast. He did it when Maglor left him and his brother, and he also did it when Gil-galad fell.

Once they left he slumped in his seat and buried his head in his hands. His shoulders heaved with the silent struggle of keeping his pain under control, but he caved and the damp he had been trying to withhold burst. A dry sob coursed through the air, and his tears fell down his cheeks. He covered his eyes with his hands, and tried to withhold the painful gasps.

He hadn't allowed himself to break down during Celebrían's healing, trying to stay strong for his wife and children. He was the one to hold her during the night when the horrible memories assaulted her. He was the one to dry the tears from his children's cheeks, and bring them comfort and solace. He had stayed strong and unbent, but now when all hope seemed to be lost he allowed his own pain to flow freely.

A hand touched his shoulder in comfort. His head shot up in alarm. He hadn't heard anyone enter the room, but his alarm turned to apprehension when he saw who had interrupted his solitude.

Celeborn's pale blue eyes looked at his sadly. His hand rested on his shoulder in comfort. Galadriel stood by his side, her expression compassionate and sorrowful. His heart filled with dread when he realized that he had been crying. He felt mortified that he had been caught in such a moment of weakness.

"Do not hide your pain Elrond." Galadriel said softly.

Elrond lowered his eyes. A nagging guilt washed over him. The feeling of failure gnawed his consciousness. Could he do more? Was he too weak to save her? Was he giving up too soon?

A gentle hand grasped his chin and forced him to look up. His grey eyes fell on Galadriel's eyes deep gaze.

"Don't feel guilt. She would not have survived if it weren't for you." Her voice held power and reassurance, yet he perceived something in her pale features, something he couldn't quite place but sensed deeply within her heart. Regret.

"You are not the only one who feels helpless." She said softly, reading his wandering thoughts easily. Elrond looked at her then and saw the same pain he experienced but feared to voice. With great power followed great misery. They had deemed themselves grander than the horrors of the world. Their rings had given them false security, and now when their most priced possession was fading before their eyes, despite their greatest efforts, they felt the weight of their rings grow heavier.

Elrond sighed tiredly and twisted the ring on his finger. He could feel its power surge through him, bringing him empty promises. If only Celebrimbor's folly had the power to heal his Celebrían. If only he could do more.

"I wish…" He started but didn't finish his sentence.

"We wish for many things. You of all know that not all our wishes come to pass."

A forbidden memory of him as a child came to mind. His eyes cast towards the night sky where the light of Gil-Estel shone on his hopeful face, his eyes begging to see his father for only a moment. Each night he would stare at the shining light, even though his brother had long ago given up the hope, he still waited and hoped.

He was older, staring at the foreign elves who were looking at him with strange expressions. They took him away, and each night he waited for him to return. He used to ask the strange elves whether he would come back. They would look at him with fearful expressions and shake their heads. He still hoped and prayed. Maybe he would come back. Maybe he would sing for him like he used to, though he doubted it. Still, he hoped.

The scream hitched in his throat when he saw Gil-galad's broken body crash on the ground. He cleaved the nearest orc in half and despite his emotional state managed to run to the body on the ground. He knelt by his side. Burning tears clouded his vision. He knew it was over; nevertheless he searched for his pulse with trembling fingers, searching, praying hoping.

Those memories were a reminder of hopeless dream; every feeble attempt to make amends for the past.

"Elrond, do not doubt yourself. None of us have made this decision with lightness of heart. Celebrían is dear to us all, and we must stand together." Celeborn's voice held promise, and hope his shameful heart had discarded. He liked to think that he was shielding himself from further pain, however he felt treacherous for giving up hope.

He looked from Celeborn to Galadriel whose expression showed her understanding. She understood the despair in his heart. She understood that he was experiencing his worst fears.

Instead of giving him empty promises she touched his cheek and gave him a promise that they would be there. Celeborn's strong hand grasped his arm, and he felt their joined power surge into him. They gave him hope that he would not have to do this alone, and that was enough to give him strength to face Celebrían.

They released their hold on him and left him alone to his own thoughts. He felt calmer, and refreshed as if they had chased away the darkness in his mind.

Slowly he walked towards his and Celebrían's chambers. Darkness had fallen outside, and the hallways were lit with candles, their flickering light casting shadows on the walls.

He opened the door to their bedroom. A gust of wind whipped feather light curtains from the open windows, the sheer fabric twirling up and twisting in the air. He closed the door slowly and looked about the room. His eyes darted to the large bed where the covers lay tousled by the foot of the bed. Celebrían was nowhere in sight. He walked through the dim room, the light from the moon providing an ethereal light to the room.

He walked to the balcony door and through the transparent curtains saw the lithe form of Celebrían stand by the balustrade. Her head was raised up, her blue eyes staring vacantly up at the sky. Her hair hung limply down her back, few silver strands stirring with the cool wind. Her pale face appeared almost translucent in the moonlight, her figure so thin that her white nightgown seemed to smother her.

"Celebrían." He said softly so he wouldn't startle her. She didn't show any indication that she was aware of his presence. Most of the time she appeared to be in a dreamlike state, as if her mind was shielding her away from the horrible memories of her torment. It was her method of survival. Some days she would awaken from that state, and appear mostly like her old self. Then her pain was evident in the depths of her eyes, and she would succumb to her grief. Those days he would hold her close and give her every ounce of his strength. He didn't care of his own health as long as it would give her comfort.

He wondered whether his words would reach her. Whether she would understand the fate they had in store for her.

He stepped onto the balcony and stood a few inches away from her.

"The stars." The sound of her voice almost made him jump. She didn't seem to realize it for she continued without giving him any notice.

"It seems as if they bring a distant memory, but it fizzles in my mind and I cannot grasp it no matter how hard I try."

Her hand reached out and she seemed to be trying to catch the empty air.

Swallowing a lump in his throat he took a timid step towards her.

"Celebrían." He said softly. "Will you sit with me?"

Celebrían turned to him, and he saw confusion cross her features.

"Will you help me find it?"

"Yes." He said kindly. "I shall help you find it." He touched her hand and led her to a bench nearby. He grasped her hand and ran his thumb over the soft skin.

"My love, I need to speak with you. It's prudent you understand what I am saying." He looked at her with pleading eyes, begging her to listen to him.

She blinked slowly as if his words were too complicated for her mind to understand.

"Celebrían." He whispered. "This cannot go on."

He swallowed and looked down, trying to find the right words to say. Suddenly Celebrían's hand grasped his tightly, making him look up quickly. Her eyes seemed to have cleared, and she looked at him with a painful expression.

"Elrond." Her voice was empty, hollow, a complete contrast to the airy voice she had spoken in earlier.

"Celebrían."

"Please…please." She stuttered, and closed her eyes in deep pain. "Hold me." She finally whispered. He didn't let her say it twice and enfolded her in his embrace. She leaned against him, her hands clasping his hands tightly in hers.

Elrond kissed the top of her head, meanwhile trying to delay telling her their decision. At last he found his voice.

"I spoke with your parents today," he began. "We fear for you greatly. Your body has healed, but your spirit…We decided that this cannot go on any longer. We fear that you will not find further healing here."

Celebrían tensed as he continued.

"We have come to the conclusion that you cannot stay on these shores. Celebrían, you are fading from this world and I am afraid…" He choked on the last word, the pain of losing her washing over him.

"You must sail, my love. I cannot…I cannot heal you." He couldn't go on, and buried his head in his hand. Elrond felt a drop fall on his and Celebrían's joined hands. Elrond looked down and saw Celebrían look straight into his face with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were vivid and filled with complete clarity.

"How can I heal without you?" She whispered, her voice thick with tears. He embraced her against him and touched the back of her head with trembling fingers.

"You must." He whispered into her hair. "You must or all hope is lost."

"I don't want to leave without you, yet the sea calls to me and I cannot ignore its call."

He embraced her tighter against him. He had suspected for a while that the sea called to her. He could sense it on the surface of her mind, but wasn't sure whether she realized it.

"I wish you could come with me."

Elrond tried to control the tears that were threatening to fall. He had to remain strong for her.

"I wish I could." He whispered at last. "But I cannot."

"I know, but that does not ease the pain that crushes my heart."

"Mine too, my Celebrían. I cannot imagine life without you in it."

"Yet we must."

Elrond wasn't sure whether to feel relief that she understood that she had no other choice but to leave. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of holding her. He could almost feel every bone sticking out, and for a fleeting moment he wondered whether she would make it to Aman in time. The mere thought of letting her go was enough to tear his heart in two, but to lose her forever would surely cause it to cease beating.

Celebrían eased from his embrace, her face ashen and strained.

"Please do one thing for me." Her voice was pleading.

"Everything," he breathed. "You know I would do everything for you."

"Don't let my passing take away your happiness." The pain in his face caused her to grasp his hands firmly in hers. "We will reunite again. Don't let despair take your heart. If not for me then for your people, for our children."

His head lowered as if her request was too much for him to bear. He didn't know whether he could truly recover from his grief, but for her and their children he would try. Sullenly he nodded his head and buried it in the crook of her neck.

"I promise." He whispered.

~XXIIXX~

"Elrond?"

Elrond opened his eyes and saw Erestor stand before him. His eyebrows were knit in concern as he regarded his friend. Elrond smiled grimly and stepped away from the tree.

"You…" Erestor began but stopped. "Do you need any assistance, my Lord?"

"No thank you Erestor. I am quite fine."

"Are you sure?"

Elrond nodded his head in reassurance, noting the distress in his friend's voice.

"Yes." He waved his hand in the air in an airy dismissal.

Erestor's eyes widened when he saw the sheer translucency of Elrond's hand. Recognition dawned on his face, and a sudden wariness washed over his countenance.

"Elrond." He began, but stopped. Elrond was rather amused to see his usually reserved and eloquent friend stutter on his words. He put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and steered him towards the camp.

"I assure you that I will tell you if I need you."

Erestor seemed to calm by this and nodded his head, though the worry was still edged on his face.

They walked into the clearing where Galadriel sat beside her husband contently.

They seemed to look at him appraisingly. He tensed but allowed Galadriel to enter the barricade of his mind, and reassured her that he was fine. She seemed to sense his inner turmoil and pain. He didn't mind her probing his mind for if anyone would understand the turmoil within his soul it would be her. She had also bared her soul to her ring, and its loss was clearly evident if one would know where to look.

She opened her mind to him in turn and he could sense the same feelings he experienced. She too, was experiencing the first signs of fading.

She seemed to take it with grace and dignity, knowing that it was a part of her role. The ring bearers sensed the decay within them. He saw it in Bilbo, and would undoubtedly see it in Frodo when they would meet him.

He saw the truth shine in Galadriel's eyes and felt it stir within his heart.

The time of the elves was over, and the dominion of men taking over. It was time.


	3. Spirit

_**A/N: **_The concept of marriage bond between elves has been portrayed in various ways throughout Tolkien-verse fan fiction.

In the Laws and Customs Among the Eldar Tolkien writes that _"(…) the union of fëar in marriage differs from other unions of love and friendship not so much in kind as in its closeness and permanence, which are derived partly from their bodies in their union and in their dwelling together_."

Some have portrayed that the bond sunders when one reaches Aman and the other stays in Middle-earth. I'm not sure who originated that idea, but I think it's canonically plausible.

I want to take the opportunity and thank those who have been so kind to leave a review. It's so very much appreciated and helps me improve my writing.

* * *

_**-Chapter Three-**_

_**Spirit**_

Celeborn's pale blue eyes looked keenly upon his wife's form where she stood in the middle of a clearing, her gaze turned west, as had become a habit of hers of late. He felt a surge of pain and sorrow course to his core. He would have followed her if she had asked. He would have given her the whole world if she wished. But she hadn't asked him to come, and he had chosen to stay with his grandsons. In truth the decision hadn't been hard. He had been born in Middle-earth when the world was still young, and the stars and the moon had not yet awakened. He had spilt blood on its soil, and would have gladly died to protect it. He saw prospect and life in this land. Middle-earth was his heart, his soul, and his home.

His love for Galadriel was undying, eternal until the end of Arda. He had spent thousands of years by her side, and loved her with all his being through thick and thin. But they were independent beings, headstrong and stubborn, who wished to do everything in their own way. Therefore the decision for her to leave hadn't been difficult, much like his decision of staying. They would depart knowing that they would see each other again. He would return to her, and though it pained him it also gave him comfort for he had still much to give and receive on this earth.

He stepped towards Galadriel who hadn't moved an inch. They both knew that she was aware of his presence, but she preferred to act ignorant. It was a game of theirs. He would watch her from distance, and she would pretend to ignore his presence. They would step around each other in a dance of wills until one of them caved.

He wasn't in a mood for games and strode the short distance between them. He engulfed her in his embrace, feeling her mind settle on his. He wondered how it would be when she would cross the barrier. No connections were allowed between Aman and Middle-earth. They were so accustomed to each other's presence, unconsciously brushing their minds against each other, perfectly tuned together. He knew what to expect for he had seen it in those who had lost their spouses. He had seen it after the War of Wrath, in the sack of Doriath, and more recently in the Last Alliance. Those who had been unfortunate to lose their loved ones often faded and sailed west. Some lingered but the change within them was evident. It was as if they had lost a part of themselves, never finding solace or peace within. Always wandering, searching, lost in the void of their aching loneliness. It was devastating to look upon those unfortunate souls, for the life force within them diminished and their fëa never healed fully from the impact of losing their mate and lover. Hence he anticipated the pain of sundering from Galadriel until they would meet again, but he knew that nothing could prepare him for it, much like Elrond who for all his wisdom could not prepare himself for the pain of losing his bond with Celebrían.

Celeborn's mind turned to his son in-law who much like Galadriel showed signs of fading, but there was also something else. There was a change within him, a light in his eyes that hadn't been so evident since Celebrían's departure. He feared for him. Galadriel's inner light remained strong; while Elrond's seemed to diminish with each day he lingered on Middle-earth.

"He senses her." Galadriel's voice interrupted his wandering thoughts and he turned to her curiously. He was so used to her answering his thoughts that he scarcely noticed that her lips hadn't moved.

"What do you mean?"

"Celebrían's presence seems vibrant, as if their bond reaches beyond the borders."

"That is not possible."

"You doubt me, husband?" A sly smile graced her lips, a small quirk of her eyebrows indicating her amusement.

"Of course not." Celeborn huffed. "I simply cannot see how it is possible when you saw as plainly as I did what happened after Celebrían left."

"I did. However his fëa does not lie. I can sense her through him."

"How? Could it be for his fey spirit, or are some other forces behind this?"

Galadriel's gaze drifted towards the sky, the light of Gil-estel reflecting in her shimmering blue eyes. A sudden suspicion crossed her features until a certain understanding flashed in her blue eyes.

"I do not deem it impossible."

"Who has such audacity to request such permission from the Valar?"

"I would not question it, simply count it as a blessing."

Celeborn raised an eyebrow, his lips pursing slightly.

"I know you have your thoughts on this. You know full well that I do not believe in fate, yet you still give me such an improbable explanation."

"Do not dwell on it." Galadriel put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Elrond needs her presence now more than ever. I fear that leaving these shores will prove most trying for him. Let us not question this further."

She wove her fingers through his and pulled him with her towards their camp.

His eyes fell on a nearby tree, and for a moment he felt a pang of grief in his heart. He stopped in his tracks, his eyes never leaving the tree. This departure brought too many old wounds to the surface, and the remembrance of another departure lay heavily on his mind. It seemed that wherever they went the sorrow of Celebrían's departure seemed to follow them like a shadow.

"Your thoughts are far away, my love." Galadriel's voice drifted to his ears.

"Do you think he will survive this?"

"Why do you doubt it?"

"He has suffered much."

"We all have suffered much."

Celeborn shook his head; some had suffered more than others. His eyes never left the spot by the base of the tree.

_21. June 2510. _

Celeborn watched Elrond from afar. His head bent down, his dark hair billowing around him like a curtain. He wished he could bring comfort to the half-elf. If only he could bring comfort to himself. His wife was distant, her thoughts dark and melancholic. Celeborn's eyes darted back to Elrond. His son in-law was a kind and generous soul who had endured much in his long life. He couldn't fathom how he was sitting upright, how he hadn't crumbled and faded after such loss. None could deny that he was resilient and strong but none could expect such strength from a single soul. The Valar expected much of him and he willingly sacrificed himself in his faith that one day the world would be a better place. Even in his grief he never questioned the Valar or the will of Eru. He simply accepted what was thrown in his way with the grace and dignity of his noble line.

Celeborn suppressed a cry when he saw him slump forward before sliding sideways from his horse. Thankfully his shadow was there in a flash and caught him before he could harm himself. Elladan and Elrohir were there before he could reach Glorfindel and Elrond whose pale face shone in the moonlight.

"Adar, adar can you hear me?" Elladan whispered frantically.

Celeborn jumped off his horse and hurried over to them. He placed a comforting hand on Elrohir's shoulder before focusing his attention on their father.

Elrond was sickly pale, sheen of sweat glistened on his brow and he seemed to be completely unaware of his surroundings. His breathing was hollow as if every breath was a struggle.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"I do not know." Glorfindel murmured and put his hand on Elrond's forehead.

"He is feverish. His heartbeat's erratic. Find Galadriel she might know what to do."

"No need. I am here." A grave voice said quietly behind them. Celeborn observed his wife as she studied the Peredhel before her. Through their bond he could feel her probe through the Peredhel's mind. A sudden understanding dawned on her only to be filled with dread.

"Elrond." She put a hand on his brow and grasped his hand gently. "Elrond, come back to us."

His breathing slowed a bit, and his grey eyes cleared. He looked at them with tear filled eyes and choked back a sob.

"I cannot…I cannot feel her…"

"She has crossed the borders." Glorfindel whispered wearily as he too began to understand the problem. Galadriel nodded her head sadly.

Their fëar could not be connected while he stayed in Middle-earth. Celeborn watched the anguish in his son in-law's eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. He had felt the tug in his heart when the connection broke but a connection between husband and wife was stronger. He could only imagine the pain he must suffer.

Elrond took a deep breath and with a surprising force he stood upright and marched from the huddled group. Glorfindel started to move after him but Celeborn put a hand on his shoulder.

"Allow me."

Glorfindel looked at him as if he was going to refuse but stopped and nodded his head somberly.

Celeborn walked few paces after Elrond who retreated towards the trees. He finally stopped by a magnificent oak and sunk to his knees. His shoulders heaved as he sobbed silently.

Celeborn approached him carefully. He seemed so vulnerable, so alone and it tore at Celeborn's heartstrings to see him in such grief.

A sudden memory of Celebrían flashed through his mind and brought him back a month earlier.

"_Celebrían dearest, please come inside."_

_Celeborn watched his only child wrap her hands protectively around her. There had been no consoling her for the past months, her mind in constant struggle with the darkness. He was careful not to startle her when he approached her, and carefully wove his arm around her. To think that such darkness could invade his life. He felt as if a rug had been pulled under him and he was forced into a reality he didn't ever want to face. _

"_How do you fare my daughter?" He questioned without expecting an answer. _

"_I feel wound…stretched, as if the world keeps on moving in a deliriously fast pace and I'm stuck in the middle. I am…I believe I am fading." She finally whispered. _

_He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and almost sighed in relief when she didn't flinch away. _

"_You will find healing in Aman, of that I am sure."_

"_At what cost?" A tear ran down her pale cheeks. "At what cost will I pay for such healing, if it even exists?" _

_He brushed her tears away and whispered soothingly. _

"_You will find healing there, and we will see each other again." _

"_Then why do I feel as if I am abandoning the ones I love most? How can I find healing without you, without naneth, without…." She trailed off and choked back a sob. She looked at him and in that moment he could see complete clarity in her previously vacant eyes. _

"_Elrond…" Celebrían grasped her father's hand in her trembling ones, her silver hair pooled around her ashen face, her blue eyes pleading. _

"_He might appear strong, unbreakable even, but he will need you." _

_Her eyes looked frantically into his and he could see the undeniable love and worry. _

"_Promise me…promise me that you will be there for him." She said frantically, her plea now a desperate cry. _

"_Of course Celebrían, of course." Celeborn embraced her tightly bringing her comfort only a father could give. "I will do everything in my power to ease his pain, though you must realize that losing you will be terribly difficult for him."_

"_I know." She whispered. "I know." _

_He didn't know how long he held her there but it felt like eternity. Reluctantly he let go and led her inside. In his mind's eye he could see the vision of her as the young carefree elleth in the prime of her youth. Now she was but a mere shadow of herself. A shell of the grace, and beauty she once held. _

_Pain wound its way through his heart and with a crushing clarity he realized that she would never be the same. As his hand clutched her trembling ones he felt her f__ë__a battle with the endless darkness that threatened to consume her whole. Her frame was eerily thin, and it seemed that the simplest touch on her weary shoulder would make her crumble to pieces. That night he made a promise, and hoped in vain that he could hold to that promise. _

No parent should say their goodbyes to their children but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make if it meant that she would find peace in this world. He had been deeply grieved when his son-in-law stated that she would leave but unlike his wife he was reasonable and knew that the decision was not made easily. In fact he was sure that Elrond would succumb to his grief. His eyes rested on Elrond and he was reminded of Celebrían and his promise to her.

He would not fail her.

Celeborn lowered himself beside his daughter's husband and held him as he grieved for his loss. As he watched Elrond cry he saw the pain crush through his fëa and bring yet another wound to his soul. Celeborn would not curse the decisions of Eru and the Valar, but at that moment he wondered how anyone could inflict such pain on a soul as kind and generous as Elrond. Yet it was not his to question the Valar.

His hands wound their way around the shaking form of Elrond, and slowly he eased him into his embrace. Elrond's shoulders shook, heaving sobs rumbling through his throat in anguish.

Celeborn held him close and poured the little strength he had to the Peredhel.

"I should have been there for her…I should have…" Elrond's voice was thick with emotion. He looked into the dull grey hue of his eyes and resisted a shudder at the quenching darkness he saw there.

"Hope has gone, and I will remain here." Elrond whispered to answer his thoughts.

"Hope has not left you son of Eärendil. You have hope, or else you would not have strayed on these shores. Do not give in to despair." Celeborn's deep voice resembled the depth and sturdiness of the ancient Mallorn trees. Wisdom shone in his pale blue eyes and lit as a beacon to Elrond who seeked them as a drowning man would seek the shore.

"She is gone…one whom I hold most dear has gone, and I cannot seem to find a way to go on. But I must…"

Elrond looked at the ground, his silken hair falling into his ashen face.

"I will remain…as always. I will not succumb to my grief, yet my penalty of leaving my most beloved will forever remain in my heart. I will not find happiness here until I will hold my dearest Celebrían in my arms again." He spoke of his fate with such melancholy and acceptance.

"I do not believe that it will be your fate. You will find happiness in this world again." Celeborn said fiercely.

"Can you? Can you accept happiness after seeing her suffer so? How can I live with the sullen memory of her pain in my heart, and still find joy on these shores?"

"It will be hard. Grieving is a necessary part of healing, but once again you will have to step up to your grief and learn to live without her."

"I cannot. My heart will be empty without here there."

"What of your children? Do they not have your love?" Celeborn reminded him gently.

Elrond closed his eyes and nodded his head gravely.

"Yes, but I fear…I fear that even my beloved children will not find solace in Imladris. I fear for Arwen. Her grief is great and Imladris will only give her memories of her naneth's torment, and my sons…they speak of great vengeance on the creatures that took their mother from them. I fear that they will not tarry long in our home."

Celeborn's countenance darkened at the mention of the dark road his grandsons had chosen.

"It is a dangerous path to tread, the road of vengeance is bitter and will only lead to pain and despair. You know this Elrond." Celeborn said gravely. His grandsons had become distant in the months he and Galadriel had stayed in Imladris. Elladan had lashed out his anger on everyone, especially his father, while Elrohir had locked his pain away deep inside.

"Yet my weak heart will allow them to walk on that dangerous road, for I know that if I will stop them their love for me will turn to scorn and I will lose them forever."

"You would rather let them become dark creatures of vengeance. You would let them fall into the empty void of hatred which will only bring them to their death." Celeborn said intensely.

"I wish I could help them, but I know that any words of consolation will only bring us further apart. I see great pain in their future but also hope. They know the way back home, and Imladris will always be open to them."

"What of Arwen?"

"I do not think that Imladris will bring her the consolation she needs. I did not wish to speak of it now, for I do not know whether my heart can bear more loss. However her needs come before my own and I can see now that she will find the comfort she needs amongst your people."

Celeborn lowered his head, the empty ache in his chest filled with the thought of having his granddaughter with them, but that meant that Elrond would be more alone than ever.

"You know that my grandchildren, and you, will always be welcome in our realm. You do not need to ask."

Elrond closed his eyes in relief. His body leaned up against the sturdy trunk of the tree, and Celeborn could see his taken features plainly in the moonlight.

"What of you Elrond? Will you find healing under the Mallorn trees? I am sure that Erestor can-"

"No."

Celeborn's head turned to Elrond whose eyes shone with fierce fire.

"I will not leave the valley. I fear that I cannot…" He trailed off and rubbed the middle finger on his left hand where Celeborn knew that the ring of air rested.

"You must think of your own health. You are not alone in your burdens." He reminded him.

"I fear that it is the bitter reality, and I must suffer the consequences of my actions."

"Of your actions?" Celeborn spat the words in outrage. "How can you put yourself to blame when the fault is not yours. Do not sullen your loyalty and worth with the disgrace of others."

"I am the one who has taken this responsibility." Elrond reminded him wearily. Celeborn huffed in disapproval of his words.

"But it was not your choice. If not for Gil-galad you would not have had to make the sacrifice you just made. Your fealty to him has cost you much Peredhel."

"It also gave me more than I could ever dream of. I was but an elfling, old enough to understand that Maglor would never return but young enough to take advantage of the kindness I was shown. Gil-galad took me in when there was none other. He helped me find my true calling in life when there was no other to guide me."

"Many could have claimed you." Celeborn reminded him. "You who are the descendant of Elu Thingol, and Turgon of Gondolin."

Elrond shook his head, his eyes growing weary.

"That does not matter. We were considered half-breed. Feared by many for our oddities, scorned for the blood they deemed weak, and feared for our fey spirits." Elrond's voice did not hold any anger, but he could see the age old pain sweep on the surface. Celebrían's departure had only brought up old pains that had never truly healed.

"Elrond, those days are long behind you. Do not think yourself any less for grieving. Allow us to help you. You cannot hold the world on your shoulders. I fear that it will only bring you more pain."

"I wish I knew how…" Elrond started but stopped, and shook his head wearily. He slumped back, closing his eyes in pain. Celeborn sat down opposite him and grasped his trembling hands in his.

"I did not wish to say this to you now, but I think that you need to know this."

Elrond looked at him with keen eyes. Celeborn resisted the urge to look away. Too many times had those very eyes reminded him of Lúthien's whose fate was still much grieved by those who knew her. Those haunting eyes had passed through the line to the children of Elwing, and sometimes their intensity caught him off guard, and brought back unpleasant memories of things past.

He forced himself to look beyond that gaze and into the soul of the one who sat before him. Though the physical resemblance was uncanny, the person was not the same. He drew a deep breath, and collected his thoughts before speaking.

"I spoke with Celebrían shortly before we left for the havens. It was one of her lucid moments, and in those moments she rarely spoke, but at that instant she spoke of her fear for you. She did not hold you responsible for her pain, and she would not have wanted you to suffer so."

Elrond's eyes brimmed with tears, his lips trembling with the effort of holding them in.

"You were ever in her mind, and she feared for you. I promised her that I would be there for you, and I am not willing to betray my daughter's last wish."

Elrond stood up and brought a hand to his forehead.

"Such pain…such pain I beheld in her eyes, and yet she thought of others before her own wellbeing."

"In that aspect you have much in common with my daughter. She did not see her departure as an easy choice, and I do not doubt that she would have refused to leave if she would have seen you thus."

"I could not-" Elrond said shakily. "I could not let her see how much this affected me. I knew that she would have stayed, and then she would have faded and at last left for Mandos' halls or worse, become one of the houseless." He clenched his knuckles against his sides.

"I would sacrifice the world to prevent that fate to fall on her."

"You chose wisely." Celeborn amended.

"I know." Elrond whispered. "I know how hard this was for you to accept, for you all. I cannot thank you enough for the strength you have shown me and my family."

"Surely you know it is nothing to thank for. You know that we would not have it any other way."

"I am thankful nonetheless."

Elrond's eyes shone still with the unshed tears, but there was determination there which he had lacked before. Their gazes settled on the group in the distance. Tents had been raised, and a glowing flame flickered.

Elrond squared his shoulders and Celeborn could almost see the barrier of his mind steel itself. Celeborn put a hand on his shoulder and gained his attention.

"Please reconsider my offer on leaving Imladris and accompany us to Lothlórien. Even though it will be for a short while."

Elrond smiled slightly, though it didn't reach his eyes, and inclined his head in thanks.

"Thank you, however my mind is set. I cannot leave the valley, though your persuasion of walking through the beauty of Caras Galadhon is tempting."

"At least think of it before you make your decision."

Elrond sighed wearily. Celeborn knew that the Peredhel would never take his offer, but at least he had tried.

Together they walked quietly back to the camp where the small entourage sat huddled by the fire. The rain had ceased, but the earth was damp and slippery.

Celeborn lead Elrond to the fire, preventing him from retreating into his tent, and nodded to Glorfindel who looked at him searchingly. They forced a bowl of broth into the elf-lord's hands and watched him timidly eat the broth.

"We will camp here tonight, and continue on early in the morning." Glorfindel informed them. None had spoken of the occurrence or asked what had passed between him and Elrond. It was for the best, he thought, for Elrond would not appreciate such scrutiny.

He felt Galadriel's presence beside him, and unconsciously sought her hand, which rested in her lap. Their fingers curled, and together they sought strength in each other. He bared it all to her, and sought her light and reassurance.

Celeborn could sense Galadriel's dismay of Elrond's decision to stay in Imladris so shortly after Celebrían's departure, and he was positive that she would have her say in the matter. He assured her that now was not the time to voice her concerns. Elrond's rare moment of weakness had left him exposed, and his openness of the matter was due to his weary spirit. He would not open up so easily again, of that Celeborn was sure.

That night the camp was filled with silence. No song drifted through the air. Celeborn and Glorfindel sat by the fire keeping watch. Glorfindel's blue eyes never left the fire, their usual brightness dulled by grief and sorrow. His hands were clenched in fists on his side, a clear sign of his distress. He stood up abruptly and paced back and forth, in vain attempt of ridding himself of his agitation. Finally he sat himself down again, then after a few minutes he was on his feet again. After repeating this several times Celeborn snapped.

"Sit down Glorfindel. We cannot do anything."

Glorfindel slumped down and buried his head in his hands.

"I do not see how he can survive this. He should have left with her."

"You know as well as I do that he has duty here."

"I would have taken it," Glorfindel whispered. "If he would have asked, I would have carried this burden in his stead."

"You know he would never have asked you. This is his burden to bear."

Glorfindel nodded his head tersely, one hand covering his eyes.

Celeborn understood his distress, and felt pity for the noble elf. He sighed wearily and sat himself down beside him.

"Glorfindel, I know what you are thinking. You have not failed them. Do you hear me?" Celeborn voice was soft but filled with power and wisdom. "The only thing we can do now is to be there for them all. Elrond will survive this."

Glorfindel shook his head in denial.

"I should have been there with her. I should have been on that patrol."

"What has occurred cannot be undone. We could all berate ourselves for the things we did not do." Celeborn sighed and stared at the flickering flames before him. "We all have our regrets. Galadriel berates herself every day for not seeing what would happen. Elrond feels guilty for sending her off when his instincts told him otherwise. Elladan and Elrohir wish they could have been there with her and protected her."

"I would not have wished for them to be there. I, however, could have been there. If only they would have waited."

"No one holds the power to stop my daughter when she has her mind set on something."

Glorfindel chuckled halfheartedly, the ache of her departure still fresh in their minds.

"Elrond will be fine Glorfindel. I think that we tend to underestimate him. He was but a child when I saw him in Gil-galad's court. Still counted as a child in our eyes. It did not take long for me to see that he was quicker and smarter than those twice his age." Celeborn smiled at the memory of the young gangly boy who stood tall as he countered against one of the King's counselor's. "He will prevail. He has done it before, and will do it again."

Glorfindel smiled sadly, his eyes resting on the tent where Elrond resided. He had taken his leave shortly after he and Celeborn had arrived. He had barely spoken a word, and had carefully watched over his children's wellfare, while he barely thought of his own comfort. Though Elrond had put up a iron wrought wall around his thoughts, his eyes betrayed the pain of losing his wife.

"Celebrían's loss will never heal until they reunite again."

"Of that I am certain."

Glorfindel sighed wearily, and rubbed his eyes. The stress of the last year had not only affected Elrond and his family. Glorfindel had remained a solid strength to them all, and Celeborn would forever be grateful for him. He clasped his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Get some sleep Glorfindel, you desperately need it."  
Glorfindel seemed ready to rebuke, but Celeborn raised a hand and gestured to Glorfindel's tent.

"I will keep watch."

Glorfindel pursed his lips but stood up reluctantly. Bidding him goodnight he opened the flap of his tent and disappeared inside. Celeborn's eyes fixed on the fire, the red flames reflecting in his pale blue eyes. The night was silent, the occasional coo of an owl, and the sound of the wind rumbling through leaves reached his alert ears.

Slowly he turned his eyes on the tent where his grandsons and Elrond resided. He rose up and carefully opened the flap, peering inside. He had been careful to keep watchful eyes on the twins. Elladan had been restless, and the much calmer Elrohir seemed to withdraw deep into himself. They lay few inches from each other. Elladan lay face down, his dark hair covering his face, few strands stirred with each even breath. Elrohir's languid body was balled up in a fetal position, his knees up against his stomach, his head bent to his chest. He seemed to shrink within himself, the pain too hard to bear.

Celeborn leaned over his grandsons, sending his love and warmth to their souls. Then he turned to Elrond who lay on his side, facing his sons. His eyelids were closed tightly shut, a sign of his great weariness. His hand clutched on his heart, grasping the fabric of his shirt with clenched fists. His breathing came out in labored gasps, the pain of losing Celebrían tearing at his soul. Each breath a painful reminder of the loss of Celebrían's spirit.

Celeborn crouched down by his side and put one hand on his forehead, and the other on his clenched fist. Elrond's brow softened slightly, but the pain was still there, and would remain until he and Celebrían would meet again.

Celeborn removed his hands from his son in-law and stood up to leave the tent, though his ears did not miss the soft voice of his son in-law.

"Celebrían," the low whisper echoed through the night.

Celeborn breathed in the fresh night air. His eyes looked up towards the night sky where Eärendil sailed in his ship, observing, watching, protecting.

Celeborn wondered whether he saw what his son and grandchildren were going through. He wondered whether his light could bring hope in the darkness that had consumed their lives.

"Watch over them." Celeborn's voice carried into the night.


	4. The White Lady

A/N: Firstly I want to thank those who reviewed since the last time. This chapter will hopefully bring some light to the course of this story. Mainly I wanted to write about Elrond's and Celebrían's life and love, their joys and sorrows, but I also wanted to shed a light to the greatest grief of their long marriage, and that was the time when Celebrían was captured. I wanted to combine the storyline of Elrond's departure with Celebrían's and with that their deep love for each other would enfold in a story that covered their grief and happiness. In this chapter we explore more of Celebrían's view.

There is so very little that is said of Eärendil's and Elwing's fate after they passed into Valinor. The only thing that is known is that they were prohibited to return to Middle-earth and they were given the choice to be counted as one of the Edain or as the Eldar. They chose the fate of the Eldar, and Eärendil was appointed to sail his ship to watch guard over Middle-earth. A white tower was built for them, and sometimes Elwing would fly in the shape of a bird to greet Eärendil after his return from a voyage. I gave myself a certain literary freedom regarding the tower, and created a history behind it. I realize that it's not canon, but I hope that none are offended in any way for it serves its purpose for the story.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

_**-Chapter Four-**_

_**The White Lady **_

The strong wind blew through the vast and desolate landscape. High knife sharp cliffs loomed threateningly over plains of dark wasteland. This was the side of Aman few elves tread for it was so very much unlike the glittering white beaches of Alqualondë and Tirion. There the sea was brilliantly blue, the waters still and calm, whilst here the sea was grey, hurling and clashing against sturdy rocks.

Now when she stood there Celebrían understood why few traveled through the rocky roads of this hard landscape. Even the weather was different, colder and moister. For some reason this landscape reminded her of Middle-earth, and that seemed to bring an odd comfort.

Celebrían drew in the salty sea air, and closed her eyes. In the distance the roaring sound of the waves clashing against rocks could be heard. The low cry of a seagull mingled with the sound of the natural forces thrummed into her senses, shaking into the very core of her being.

The deep voice of one of her escorts drew her back to reality.

"My lady, we have reached our destination."

Celebrían's blue eyes shot open and she looked curiously at the escort whose hand pointed to the horizon. Following his direction she watched the landscape escalate, and there in the distance she saw a tall white tower looming over the brink of a steep cliff where the deep abyss roared below. On the top of the tower shone a brilliant white light like a beacon, a safe harbor in the midst of stormy seas, and stark landscapes.

It reminded her of a painting Elrond had painted of his home in Sirion. The black edge of the cliffs and the tall white tower were so intricately and abundantly detailed considering the fact that he was so young when Sirion was destroyed. She could still remember the thrill of feeling his hand on hers as he pointed towards the top of the tower where his family had resided.

The white tower before her appeared like a lost dream of things past, and strangely it brought deep foreboding in her heart.

Celebrían grasped the reins on her white mare and rode onwards, following the road that led to the tower. As they drew nearer the magnitude of the tower became greater, the hill it stood upon growing higher and higher. Rain started to pour down on them, and soon her cloak was completely drenched through. Her long hair clung to her forehead, the hood on her cloak barely providing any shelter from the falling rain.

When her traveling party reached the base of the hill they were approached by three cloaked figures. One held a lantern and directed the light onto the drenched entourage.

"State your business." One of them declared firmly.

Celebrían stood forward, her head held high.

"I am Celebrían daughter of Lord Celeborn Prince of Doriath, and the Lady Galadriel daughter of Finarfin. I request the audience of Lord Eärendil. We have traveled far, and we seek the good graces of your Lord and Lady."

The elf looked at her with an unreadable gaze, then he nodded his head slowly.

"Very well. You must leave your horses here; the road is too steep for them to travel. Rochir will take care of them." He gestured towards one of the elves behind him.

Celebrían and her two escorts followed the guards to the base of the hill where hidden stairs carved into rock cascaded up to the top. Celebrían couldn't help but ponder how anyone would choose to live in such a desolate place. She wondered how in Arda she could climb the steps, her cloak weighing down on her tired shoulders. The guard seemed to sense the drift of her thoughts for her looked at her with a hard gaze.

"I am afraid that this is the only road that leads to the tower. I understand that you are weary after your journey."

Celebrían pursed her lips and followed the guard towards the steps with determination. The steps were carved out into weathered stone; the rain had made them slippery which made them much harder to climb.

"I apologize for our vigorous behavior earlier. We rarely receive any visitors."

The guard said calmly as they began to climb.

"I am Autalion and this is Naerwen." He gestured towards the female guard beside him, her dark eyes never leaving their destination. Celebrían followed her gaze and thought of the people who had chosen to live this isolated life. Suddenly she was reminded of a conversation she had with her grandfather shortly before her journey. She had asked him why they had chosen this life. He had looked at her gravely and said that their only wish was to make amends for the past. When they heard that Elros would be king of Númenor they begged the Valar to see him, but they refused. Instead they asked for a tower where the distance between Aman and Númenor was shortest in the hopes of seeing a glimpse of the land that belonged to their son. Never did they see their son's home, but every day they lived in the hope for this one glimpse, this one chance of seeing a trace of their son's legacy.

She couldn't help but feel a pang of remorse for the people she didn't know at all, yet seemed to share so much with. Yet it proved exceedingly difficult for her to understand their motives. She wasn't sure whether she could have made the decision they had, and her motherly heart could not bear the thoughts of letting her own children go so young of age.

Despite her thoughts she felt a deep dread in the pit of her stomach as she drew nearer the looming tower. If she weren't so drenched to the bone she would have seriously considered leaving, but the promise of dry clothes and warm fire forced her onwards.

She wondered how she should broach the reason for her visit. Perhaps it would prove easier if she knew them, but she had never met Elwing, and her two meetings with Eärendil had only left her confused and deeply troubled.

The first time she met him he was laconic, withdrawn and repulsive. He barely spoke a word the entire time, and after a few words of forced courtesy he had left the room as abruptly as he had come. She didn't know what to expect, but the feeling of complete disappointment left its mark on her impression of Eärendil. The second time proved different. In fact their second meeting was the very reason she stood before his home, the questions burning on her tongue, the answers clear in her eyes.

_Celebrían sat on a comfortable settee by the window, her hands clasped in her lap. Her blue eyes rested on the peredhel in front of her. He hadn't taken a seat, and seemed incredibly uncomfortable in her presence. She didn't say anything, and stared directly at him, telling him with her silence that he should speak first. After all it was he, not she that had asked for this audience._

_Little resemblance was between Elrond and his father. Eärendil was tall, and strongly built, the epitome of the sturdiness of the Edain and the vigor of the Eldar. His golden hair reached down to his shoulders, and his eyes were the deepest shade of blue. His skin was golden and weather beaten, and held a certain ethereal glow. Clad in a simple garb of grey and blue, he appeared much like his Vanyar kin, though his Edain blood was unmistaken in his handsome features. She supposed that it was his posture and stature that reminded her so of the Edain. It was as if he couldn't quite keep still, when he wasn't walking around he would shift from one foot to the other, the simple act of standing still almost impossible._

_Neither of them had said anything, the silence weighing heavily between them._

_Eärendil cleared his throat and clasped his hands behind his back taking a small step away from her, his eyes roaming around the room._

_"I…I must apologize for my abrupt and discourteous behavior the last time we spoke." His voice was deep, and harsh, reminding her of stormy seas._

_"You need not apologize. I can imagine how hard this must be for you." Celebrían said courteously._

_Eärendil turned sharply towards her, his eyes showing his disbelief. Then his eyes softened slightly and he nodded his head._

_"Nonetheless I apologize. I was…indisposed."_

_Celebrían was no fool and could easily read his heart. She could feel his deep shame, and frustration. There was a great inner turmoil within him, and his thoughts were carefully shielded from her probing fingers._

_Eärendil clasped his hands behind his back and looked incredibly uncomfortable. He seemed on the brink of dashing out of the room, much like he had done on their first meeting. She was about to offer him tea when he began to speak._

_"I admit that I came for a rather personal reason. You see…" he paused and seemed to ponder his words carefully._

_"Do you know whether…he…" He paused briefly then continued with certain vigor. "Do you know whether he will come to Aman now that the ring is gone? Have you heard anything from the latest arrivals?"_

_Celebrían watched him carefully, gauging his emotions and intentions. It troubled her that he couldn't even speak Elrond's name. Whether it was shame or something else entirely she wasn't quite sure._

_"Yes." She looked down briefly, contemplating her next choice of words. "He will be arriving soon, or so I have heard."_

_Eärendil nodded his head and turned away from her, clenching and unclenching his fist as he observed the paintings on the walls._

_Celebrían observed him silently, feeling the tension radiate from him. She wondered how much he knew. How much of the world did he see? Moreover how much did he not see? Had he sailed the skies, observing the life below in the hope of taking a glimpse of his long lost son?_

_Eärendil's shoulders slumped considerably and he faced her wearily._

_"I am not very good at this." Suddenly he seemed awfully vulnerable, his hard façade fading away and for a moment he reminded her of Elrond. The high forehead and straight nose were his, and the slight crease between his eyebrows also._

_"I am not even sure whether he would wish to see us when he arrives."_

_"If he arrives you mean."_

_Eärendil looked at her in confusion and she bit the tip of her tongue. She shouldn't have said it, but her own worries were so close to the surface._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I should not have said that." She looked down at her clenched hands that rested in her lap, her knuckles whitening at the pressure._

_"Then why did you say it?"_

_Celebrían drew in a shaky breath._

_"I fear…" She began but stopped and shook her head, unable to utter the words._

_Eärendil knelt next to her and took her shaky hands in his rough ones._

_"What are you not telling me?" he said calmly._

_Celebrían looked at him and wondered how their roles had switched so abruptly. His former anxiety seemed to drift off and he appeared as stately as the stories told. His blue eyes showed deep wisdom and she could sense that he was trustworthy._

_"I fear that he will never come to me. I fear that after all this wait we will never reunite again." Tears streamed down her cheeks, a testament of her great distress._

_"You said that he would come." Eärendil reminded her gently._

_"What if he will not?" She wiped away the trail of tears abruptly._

_"I would not worry too much. You will see him again."_

_"Do not patronize me. You cannot know. None of us can."_

_Eärendil stood up and walked over to the nearest window. There was a particular air around Eärendil, a silent force, and for the first time he seemed much like the great and worthy warrior he was claimed to be. There seemed to be an eternal fire burning in his eyes, a reminder of the glorious warriors of old._

_"What if I could make it better? What if I could help you with your fears?"_

_Celebrían stood up and crossed the distance between them. She stopped a few feet away from him, and followed his gaze._

_"I do not know how you could possibly do that."_

_Eärendil looked at her and she saw the intense glint in his eyes._

_"I can help you, if you wish."_

_Celebrían bit her lip, contemplating Eärendil's intentions. She could not see how he could help her with her dilemma. He was prohibited to have any correspondence with the people of Middle-earth. How could he, with such limited access, help her? But there was something in his eyes, a truth untold, a hope that he could help her. She decided that she had nothing to lose, and with a quick nod of her head she accepted his offer._

_Three nights later she felt the change. She had woken up with a searing pain in her heart. It pierced through her soul like a dagger. Tears prickled her eyes, and she felt that she couldn't breathe. Through the darkness she fumbled for the edge of her nightstand, and rolled out of the edge of the bed. She couldn't muster the strength to stand up and get help. The floor felt cold underneath her, but she could scarcely feel it._

_She could only think that she had felt this pain once before, and she dreaded what this could possibly mean. When she thought that she couldn't withstand the pain any longer it ceased, and finally disappeared altogether. Her breathing came out in sharp gasps; her hair clammed to her forehead._

_A sudden presence in her soul made her shiver with fear. She drew in a deep breath, her spirit resisting against the other until she realized that the other spirit felt so very familiar. Suddenly she felt as if a missing part of her was filled so abruptly that it took her breath away. She could sense the difference now, the familiarity of that beautiful spirit. It felt as if it would engulf her whole, the contrast within it making it hard to adjust to. She could feel the fast rhythm of Men, with the gentle lightness of the Elves, accompanied with a fierce power of the Maiar. It was unmistakable whose spirit it was._

_"Elrond." She gasped, his name echoing off the walls._

_In the following days their bond grew stronger, their spirits molding and adjusting to each other, searching for a familiar rhythm. Celebrían hadn't felt so whole since she had left the shores of Middle-earth, and she cherished this great gift._

_Yet she felt unease, and every night she twisted and turned in her bed, unable to find any solace for she knew that such gifts did not come without a price. She knew in her heart that Eärendil had a great part in this, and somehow it made her uneasy._

_It wasn't a question of whether he was the one who had granted them this gift, but it was the question of why he had it that deprived her of sleep at night. Why had he gone at such lengths to restore their bond?_

_With each passing day she felt the great turmoil of her unanswered questions and she realized what had to be done. She would request his audience and demand answers, until then she wouldn't find rest. Much to her chagrin her request had not been answered, and finally she decided to take matter in her own hands._

Now, twelve days later she had reached her destination, and with each passing minute she wondered whether she had made the right decision. Was it hers to question this precious gift she had been given?

A warm pool of light shone on her pale face, and she realized that they had reached the top. The light came from the bottom of the tower where extravagant double doors opened into a large hall.

A rush of warmth spread through her soaked clothes when she entered the warmly lit room. She looked in awe at her surroundings. The circular room was high ceiled and decorated with banners of Doriath and Gondolin. From the ceiling hung a spectacular chandelier lit with hundreds of candles. At the end of the hall was a wide staircase that led to the upper floors. Autalion and Naerwen took their leave and Celebrían was ushered into a side room by a flushed servant who looked at her with wide eyes.

The guard had not lied when he said that they received few visitors. Celebrían was directed into the small parlor where she could change her attire before meeting the Lord and Lady of the House.

Celebrían was relieved to change from her soggy robes to dry ones. Thankfully her luggage had mostly stayed dry through the arduous journey. Celebrían tried vainly to look as presentable as she was able. She brushed through her unruly locks, and pinched her pale cheeks to gain a healthier affect on her skin. Running her hand once over an invisible wrinkle on her dress, she deemed herself presentable enough for the upcoming meeting.

Unable to sit still she walked back and forth, her velvet dress brushing against the stone floor. The door opened and the flustered maid entered the room. Celebrían stopped in her tracks and looked at her expectantly.

"The Lady awaits you."

Celebrían was escorted up a dark stairwell. They climbed higher and higher until Celebrían was sure that they had reached the top of the tower. The maid stopped short and gestured towards heavy oak doors.

Celebrían looked uncertainly at the maid who nodded her head in encouragement. Celebrían's hand touched the cold handle and with a deep breath she pushed it open.

A gust of wind engulfed her as she opened the door; she stepped in quickly and shut the door behind her. She stood in a circular room, the tall windows facing the ocean. The room was adorned with simple yet elegant furniture; in front of her was a nice settee, armchairs and a small table. On the table was a tray with a steaming teapot, and two cups made of fine porcelain. By the tall windows sat a weary old chair, and on the windowsill lay an open book, the yellowed pages flickering in the cold breeze. Celebrían moved slowly towards the windows and looked at the vast ocean spread before her. The sky was filled with murky clouds, obscuring the stars. Celebrían felt a chill run down her spine as she watched the eternal sea before her eyes, the murky waters rolling and crashing against the cliff below.

The sound of the door opening behind her made Celebrían turn around on the spot. Celebrían took a sharp intake of breath when she saw the pale figure before her. The figure was that of a woman clothed in white. Her finely chiseled features were as pale as white lilies. Hair dark as twilight cascaded in waves down to her waist. Under arched eyebrows lay still silver grey eyes, their gaze cool and remote.

Elwing the white was even more beautiful than she had imagined. She appeared almost fey standing there, her skin appearing translucent in the candlelight.

Celebrían could see much of Elrond in his mother. They had the same dark hair, the same high cheekbones, and those striking eyes that seemed to reflect the light of the stars. Unlike Elrond they lacked warmth and kindness. Hers were icy cold, stoic and hard. It was alarming to see those familiar eyes show such lack of emotion, though Celebrían had seen such hardness in her husband's eyes it had never been directed at her.

Elwing's lips quirked slightly when she looked at Celebrían, her unreadable gaze falling on her. It was only then that she realized her bad manners.

"My Lady Elwing. I apologize for my intrusion, especially so late in the hour." She bowed low.

Elwing didn't say anything, her gaze never leaving hers. It was strange how unsettled she felt under her scrutiny, as if she could read her very soul. After a moment of silence Elwing shifted her gaze away.

"Lady Celebrían. I have been expecting you." Elwing's voice was low yet exceedingly beautiful.

"I thought my letter did not reach you for you never replied."

"I did not see the need." Elwing said simply. Celebrían had to restrain herself from gaping openly at her.

"I did not reply to your request for I knew you would come whether I wished it or not."

Celebrían had no words for that. Elwing's words only proved her suspicions true.

"You wish for answers." She stated calmly. Celebrían didn't say anything, knowing that somehow Elwing knew the direction of her thoughts.

Much to Celebrían's chagrin Elwing didn't give any other remarks on her journey nor the purpose of her visit. Instead she raised a hand to the settee and gestured for her to sit.

Timidly Celebrían obliged, and watched Elwing pour two cups of tea. Elwing's movements were incredibly graceful and deliberate. She handed Celebrían her teacup and took a sip from her own.

Unable to keep her silence any longer Celebrían placed her cup on the table, and looked purposefully at Elwing.

"I wished to speak with Lord Eärendil."

"He is not here." Elwing said squarely.

"Do you know when he will return?"

"He will arrive shortly."

Celebrían was quite put off by her unapproachable manner. She didn't know what she had expected of Elwing, but surely she had not dreamed that Elrond's own mother could be so cold.

"You look much like your father." Celebrían forced herself to look directly into Elwing's unsettling eyes.

"I admit that I have long wished to meet you, daughter of Celeborn."

Celebrían's eyebrows creased. It was so easy to forget that Elwing was a distant relative of her father.

"How fares he?"

"He fared well the last time I met him. I fear it has been many long years since I last saw him."

For the first time Elwing's face seemed to break from the stoic mask, and she looked at her remorsefully.

"I heard what happened."  
Celebrían looked down sullenly. The memories of her pain were still haunting her. She had found her healing, but she also knew that true healing wouldn't begin until she would be once again reunited with Elrond.

"May I?" Elwing's hand hovered slightly above hers. Reluctantly she nodded her head and watched Elwing's slim fingers wrap around hers. Elwing closed her eyes, and suddenly Celebrían felt warmth radiate from her hands. A golden glow passed from Elwing's hands to hers, a calming peace washed over her.

"There is much healing here, but also pain. I perceive great progress."

"You heal." Celebrían mustered once she had regained her composure.

Elwing nodded her head, a touch of sorrow in her eyes. She nodded her head.

"Yes."

"Like your son."

Elwing breathed in sharply, and she dropped Celebrían's hands as if they had burned her. Even though she averted her gaze from Celebrían she had seen a flash of profound sadness in her eyes.

For the longest moment neither of them said anything. Celebrían knew that she had touched a soft spot, and had deliberately mentioned Elrond to gauge her reaction. Much like Eärendil she seemed greatly distressed by the mere mentioning of his name.

"You must think ill of me." Elwing's voice was strained, and weary.

Celebrían attempted to read her gaze, but it proved incredibly difficult. It seemed that Elrond's mastery of hiding his feelings had come from his mother.

"I do not feel inclined to judge those I do not yet know." Celebrían stated truthfully.

"Do not pretend that you don't." Elwing's voice was clipped.

It was then that Celebrían began to understand the depth of Elwing's pain. There were deep hurts there, hurts that time would never heal.

"Lady Elwing. I assure you that I hold no ill thoughts towards your or your husband." Celebrían said sincerely.

Elwing looked at her with an unreadable expression, then she dropped her gaze.

"Does he…does he think ill of us?" Elwing's voice shook slightly.

Celebrían wondered whether Elwing was ready to receive the answer, but once she saw the sheer agony in the depths of her eyes Celebrían was sure that Eärendil and Elwing had suffered enough.

"I think he did." Celebrían answered truthfully. "However I think that he essentially began to understand once he got older, though heart and mind do not always go hand in hand."

Elwing's gaze was fixed on the open window, seemingly impassive and cold as stone. A subtle tremor on her lower lip gave away her great distress.

Though a subtle tremor on her lower lip gave away her distress.

"His thoughts wandered often to you, especially after he had children. I think that he did not accept your choice until he held our children in his arms knowing that he carried a burden of his own and that perhaps one day he would have to make a similar decision." Celebrían closed her eyes and remembered his great distress when he held the twins for the first time. She could feel his fierce protection, and devotion to his children, but she could also sense his fear of losing them.

"I recall an evening when we looked at the stars and he told me that at last he understood the great sacrifice you had to make. Elrond has always been so incredibly kind and understanding,"

Elwing blinked, her eyes drifting to her untouched teacup. Long fingers traced the pattern on the fine china, her eyes distant. When she finally spoke her voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

"My thoughts wander to him often. Sometimes I think of him in strange times. I wonder what his favorite color is, or whether he likes milk in his tea. Sometimes I stop and ponder what he is doing, and whether he is happy, or if he thinks of me sometimes."

At that moment Celebrían didn't see Elwing the White, daughter of Dior Eluchil, but a woman, a mother. She knew that if she were in the same situation she would want to know everything of her children, even the most meaningless things. Celebrían knew that at least she could give her this gift. She could tell her of her son, and numb the ache in her heart.

"Elrond is the most remarkable person I have ever met." Celebrían began softly.

"He looks like you. His hair is dark and straight. So straight it is impossible to braid. They loosen even though I use every ounce of strength to keep them straight."

Elwing laughed but it dissolved into a sob. A bittersweet smile lit her features; her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"I remember." She whispered. "He had the most difficult hair. Elros was different. His hair was much easier to braid."

Celebrían smiled through her own sadness for telling her of Elrond brought back memories of him, and the ache in her heart bubbled to the surface. Leaving him was the most difficult decision in her life, and the ache never truly left. She swallowed and continued.

"He has your eyes. When he looks at you it is as if the whole world stops, and you feel as if you're the most important person in the room." Celebrían murmured, her voice drifting.

"I see you love him greatly." Elwing indulged quietly. "Of that I am glad."

Celebrían smiled warmly.

"Tell me what he is like." Elwing said calmly, though there was a light in her eyes that had not been there before. Celebrían gladly obliged her wish.

"He has a kind spirit, and his deep compassion for every being is inspiring. He is humble, quiet and thoughtful. He has a witty sense of humor, though he rarely shows it." Celebrían smiled in remembrance. "When he laughs it seems as if the whole world lights up. It is a thing of beauty though rarely heard.

"He spends much of his time in the library. He dislikes cats, and his favorite color is blue. He does not take milk in his tea."

Elwing smiled through her tears and gestured for her to continue.

"He does not trust easily, and his friendship is hard earned. He rarely shows his deepest emotions, even to me. I think he has always been afraid to allow people to love him for him. It changed after we had children, but his walls were never fully down. He rarely exposed his inner thoughts fully."

Elwing's eyes had darted to the window, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"He rarely spoke to me of his past. The past has always haunted him, but he has never felt sorry for himself. I do know that he has come to terms with his past, and I also know that he has long forgiven you."

"He should not." Elwing snapped. "I do not deserve his forgiveness."

"The times were different then…"

"It does not matter." She said fiercely. "My greatest regret is letting them go. I did not know… I did not know they lived. I had nothing to live for, and…" She stopped and buried her head in her hands.

"When I heard they lived I wished to end my life. They were to be raised by kinslayers." She spat the word out as if the very word was poison in her mouth. "The ones who murdered my family, and now they had my children in their custody." Tears streamed down her cheeks, her silver eyes bright and vibrant.

"I had no idea what they would do to them. Whether they would turn them against us. I only wanted to see my children again, and that was taken from me."

Elwing looked at the window, her gaze lingering on the churning of the ocean.

"I never got to say my goodbye. Elros was so close yet so far away, and now he has gone beyond the circles of the world."

"They would not let you see him. Not once?" Celebrían questioned.

Elwing shook her head.

"I admit that I fear seeing Elrond. I fear his resentment, his rejection. I have waited too long to see him, and now when the moment is upon us I cannot muster the courage."

"He would wish to see you." Celebrían murmured softly.

Elwing looked at her sadly, the clear sign of her disbelief and rebuke shining in her eyes.

"I have long accepted that my son might resent me. Do not give me false hopes when there is none."

"Lady Elwing, I realize that long time has passed, and the mere thought of seeing him again provokes fear of his rejection." Celebrían took a step closer, her eyes begging her to see reason. Celebrían's original intents were long forgotten and she gained a newfound purpose. She realized that she was the only one who could make Elwing see reason. After all these years cooped up in the prison of her own insecurities she had made herself believe that her own children rebuked her. She could make her see that it was far from the truth.

"Please do not let your fears prevent you from reuniting with him again."

Elwing looked uncertain, and for a moment it appeared as if she was about to say something but the moment disappeared when the door opened. Sharp wind swept through the room, breaking the connection between the two women.

Celebrían looked at the doorway where the tall, looming figure of Eärendil stood in the doorway. Closing the door quietly behind him he walked slowly towards them. He didn't seem the least surprised by her presence though she could see a quick exchange between husband and wife.

Eärendil turned to Celebrían and bowed deeply.

"A pleasure to meet you again, Celebrían."

Celebrían murmured her greetings, suddenly overwhelmed for she scarcely knew how to voice her burning questions. Her conversation with Elwing had distracted her, and now when he was here she found that she could not find the right words.

"What brings you all the way to our home?" Eärendil's eyes rested on hers and she could see in his gaze that he knew the reason for her visit.

Celebrían bit her lip, and carefully stood up, unable to sit still. She wrung her hands as she pondered how she could divert the conversation from her business and to other simpler things while she thought of a suitable way to address the matter at hand. She was about to comment on the dreadful weather when she noticed that Eärendil had approached her, his brilliant blue eyes fixated on her.

"You came to ask me a question. Ask."

Celebrían was taken aback by his sudden confrontation. She took a step back and swallowed hard. She turned away from him and directed her gaze on the dark horizon.

"Did you ask permission from the Valar to reconnect my bond with Elrond, even though it is strictly prohibited to have any connection between Aman and Middle-earth?"

"Yes."

Celebrían twirled around and stared at Eärendil in shock. She did not suspect this straightforward answer. She had thought that he would tiptoe around the subject. She frowned and looked at him intently.

"Why?"

Eärendil raised his eyebrows in question, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Why?" He smiled wryly. "Is that the reason for your visit? You came here solely to inquire why I did what I did." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes, I came here exclusively to know why you would ask such a boon from the Valar. Is it out of pity, or is it guilt?"

Eärendil didn't seem to find her accusations insulting, though she was very well aware that she had stepped over her boundaries. He sighed wearily and looked at her sadly.

"Pity. Guilt. You use strong words daughter of Celeborn."

"Do they ring true?"

"I ask for no favors in return, if that is what you inquire for. There is no payment required for my request to the Valar."

Celebrían tilted her head to the side, her eyes betraying her skepticism.

"I do not believe that you did not sacrifice something for them to grant such a wish."

"Do not worry. My actions will have no ill consequences, neither for me or you."

Celebrían couldn't understand how or why he would make such a request. She knew deep within her heart that it was for Elrond. She realized that their guilt must run deep, perhaps far deeper than she comprehended.

Eärendil smiled fatherly and approached her slowly. Rough hands cradled her soft ones.

"My only wish has ever been for my children to live a happy and fulfilled lives. I know how much he has suffered, how much he still suffers." His blue eyes shone with love and deep regret. "This is my gift for him, and for you."

Celebrían shook her head in disbelief. His gift meant more than he could comprehend. He wouldn't understand how hard it was for her to sail without him, how she thought of him and her children every day, wishing that she had the strength and will to remain with them. He couldn't understand how lonely and isolated she felt without Elrond by her side.

"Celebrían. Please understand that I did not do this out of regret or remorse."

Celebrían's eyebrows furrowed, her eyes never leaving his. His gaze was pleading as if he was begging her to understand, and as she looked into his eyes she saw the truth.

Celebrían suppressed a sob, tears now streaming down her cheeks. What she saw in his eyes was so raw, and so unbelievably pure that it was hard to miss.

"Love." She whispered. "You did this out of love."

Eärendil nodded his head, allowing a single tear to fall down his weathered cheek.

"Yes."

Celebrían lowered her head. An overwhelming shame filled her as she thought of his selfless act. She felt his hands tighten in a silent understanding. She realized that she had misunderstood and judged like all the others before her. The two Peredhil turned out to be quite different from what she expected, and shamefully she had judged them just as harshly as history.

No words could express how sorry she felt for her gratitude, so she simply acted on impulse. In one motion she threw her arms around the unsuspecting Peredhel. His shoulders tensed by the quick alteration, but it didn't take him long to return the embrace.

"Thank you." Celebrían whispered.

"It was my pleasure."

Celebrían directed her gaze at Elwing who hadn't uttered a word during the whole conversation. Somehow she knew that Elwing had also had her part in this and silently she thanked her for the amazing gift they had given her. Now it was her turn to return the favor.

Celebrían looked at Elwing and Eärendil, and at last she seemed to understand them. She didn't see them with the clouded eyes of history, but with complete clarity. They were incredibly damaged people who wanted nothing more than to make amends of the past. They had long paid for their past mistakes.

They had been stuck in this tower. Suck in the past. Unable to live with their decision to leave Middle-earth despite that their decision had changed the course of the world. It was time for them to leave this cage, and accept their past.

Celebrían could feel in her heart that at last they would find their healing, and that was a gift she was willing to give, if only they were willing to receive it.


	5. Partings

_**Notes:**_ Celebrían left Middle-earth in the year 2510 of the Third Age. I have always felt that she left in the early summer, though of course it does not say so in Tolkien's works.

There is one line that is inspired by the song _Summertime Sadness_ by Lana Del Rey. The lyrics reminded me so much of Elrond and Celebrían that I simply had to put it in this chapter. I hope no one minds.

_**A/N:**_ First of all I'm so sorry for the long wait. This chapter was in all honesty a pain to write. So many have written about this particular moment in Elrond and Celebrían's story. I truly hope that I have given it the emotional value it deserves. So many have written beautiful variations of Celebrían's departure, and it's hard to create an original view of a sequence that has been written countless of times.

I want to thank those who were so kind to leave a review. It truly means so much to me. The next chapter will be the last chapter of this story, which means that we've almost reached the end.

Thank you so much for reading.

* * *

_**-Chapter Five-**_

_**Partings**_

_25. September, 3021._

The air was filled with silence as the twilight cast shadows over the Old Forest. Above him was a thick canopy of trees, the swaying branches forming a cradle above his head. Through the close knit branches thick storm clouds sailed above obscuring the stars.

Elrond laid his head on the mossy ground and closed his eyes. He allowed the weariness of his body to drift as he stretched out his long limbs. They had been traveling for four weeks, and with each passing day he could feel the mighty call of the sea grow stronger, its pull shaking to through very core. The only thing that grounded him to this earth was the presence of his most beloved.

Elrond could feel his senses tingle, as if her touch evoked tiny fissures in his being, and like a drowning man he held on to that connection like a lifeline. His unconsciousness reached out for her, and leisurely he walked down the paths of elven dreams.

He stood in the darkness of the forest, his senses picking up a presence behind him. Turning around slowly his heart beat wildly at the thought of the one he might encounter. Taking a step forward his eyes searched his surroundings. Right then he spotted a stray of a silver light before it disappeared into the surrounding trees.

He hurried onto the path where the silver light had disappeared. Breaking through thick branches, and discarding the twisted roots under his feet he practically ran through the throng of trees. Wildly he looked for the silver light, hoping that it would lead him to the path he wished, the path to her.

He stopped short, his breathing forming a cloud in the cold air. Darkness swarmed around him, the trees looming over him threateningly. He had almost lost hope when he saw something flicker in the periphery of his vision. Sharply he turned his head to the light, and with newfound hope he chased it through the tall bark.

The light grew stronger with each step, and as the trees separated into a glade the light had become almost blinding. Elrond shielded his eyes from the light, and when he opened them once more it had disappeared. Instead a slim figure clothed in light blue robes stood in front of him. He drew in a sharp breath.

"Celebrían." He murmured softly, his voice almost failing him.

She didn't say anything. Her blue eyes bore into his, the emotion in them silencing him completely.

Her hand reached out to his, her palm turned upwards, beseeching him to come to her. Elrond felt his legs move on their own accord. His eyes never left hers in the fear of losing the sight of her.

Many times she had entered his dreams, his memory of her conjuring up images of her in various times of their relationship. Never had she appeared so vibrant and vivid, and he couldn't help but wonder whether he was dreaming or waking.

He reached her within seconds, yet to him it felt like eternity. His long fingers hovered right above hers for a split second until they grasped the silky smooth skin of her hand. Shots of electricity bolted through his nerves by that single touch. He looked into her eyes in disbelief, his mouth forming the words that lay most heavily on his mind.

"I am dreaming. I must be dreaming." He whispered.

She cocked her head to the side, a playful smirk forming on her lips.

"Are you sure it is merely a dream?"

"No." He admitted.

Celebrían smiled at that and leaned towards him, her warmth drawing forth a sharp breath from him. Her sweet scent engulfed him as her arms wound their way around his shoulders, her cheek resting against his.

"How about now? Do you still believe that this is merely a dream?"

"You cannot be real." He whispered into her hair, his hands winding automatically into her hair.

"Oh?" She replied playfully.

He shook his head in denial. She couldn't be real. It was too good to be true.

The touch of her hand on his furrowed brow ceased his racing thoughts. Her eyes showed her deep love and devotion to him.

"I am here. I am real."

Her hand wound through his and she placed it on her heart. The drum of her heartbeat was strong underneath the palm of his hand. His eyes widened. It couldn't possibly be.

"How? How can this be?"

Her free hand brushed against his lips, silencing him.

"Shh. Your questions will be answered in due time. Let us enjoy the time we have together."

"But…" He started but she silenced him by brushing her lips against his.

"Hush now dearest."

The crease on his eyebrows did not cease but his lips turned up in a rare smile.

She smiled in turn and squeezed his hands in reassurance. Their lips brushed again, their spirits mingling and dancing in rejoice.

"Am I losing my mind?" He asked breathlessly.

She smiled and shook her head. "Of course not."

"You seem too real." His hand trembled in hers, and she squeezed them in reassurance.

"That is because I am real." She said in mock offense.

"It cannot be." He breathed into her lips.

"Why not?"

He turned away, his eyes falling on the looming darkness. He sighed wearily, absently drawing circles in the palm of her hand.

"Long my thoughts have been plagued by darkness. I have scarcely allowed myself to dream of you in fear of losing myself. How blissful it would be to roam forever in my dreams with you by my side."

"Your dreams will soon come to pass. Soon our paths will cross and we can dream together until the end of time." She whispered lovingly.

"I dare not." He brushed his lips against one pointy ear. She didn't pry and allowed him to take his time to find the right words. Eventually he dropped her hands and stared absentmindedly ahead, his thoughts far away.

"My spirit is fading, I can feel it." He admitted reluctantly.

"Please hold on for me. I need you." She kissed him once more. "Come back to me." She implored.

He turned to her then, a spark in his eyes.

"I wish I could promise you…I wish all our dreams could come true, but experience prevents me to hope for such desires.

"Have faith."

"Celebrían…" He murmured.

Elrond felt Celebrían's presence diminish, and the forest disappear into a hazy fog. His hair stirred in a silent breeze, and he could taste a tinge of salt on his lips. He closed his eyes and when he opened them the wide horizon of the open sea flashed before his eyes. It had no beginning and no end. Suddenly a lock of silver hair whipped past him. Turning around swiftly he noticed that he stood on a white dock. There in front of him she stood, her sad eyes boring into his.

He moved towards her, his hand stretching out, aching for one last touch. When his fingertips brushed against her skin it seemed to shatter. Her skin crumbled underneath his touch, falling in small grains through his fingers. He recoiled back in horror, and he watched her crumble until there was nothing left but sand.

Elrond's hand hovered in the air, her name on his lips.

The air chilled around him, and suddenly he was sitting upright, the world spinning around him. His eyes cleared and the looming trees above turned into focus. Elrond drew in a deep breath his lungs inhaling the autumn air.

After several cleansing breaths he noticed his surroundings. He sat on the mossy ground, his companions resting or speaking quietly in the raised tents. Suddenly he recalled the events of the night, how he wished to sleep under the open air in the hope of a better sleep. Ironically he had found no rest in the open air.

Grudgingly he stood up and stretched his legs before striding through the grove. Elrond wasn't entirely sure where the route would lead him. Many years had passed since he walked through the Old Forest, but the trees seemed to remember him and he rejoiced in their song of comfort. Rarely did his Sindar roots come forth, his Noldor origins flowing stronger in his veins, but from time to time he could feel the subtle beat of his Sindar blood in his heart. Those occurrences, rare as they were, occurred mostly through his connection with trees. This evening he felt his Sindar instincts lead him to an old oak. His hands roamed over the weathered bark, and he could feel its song drum against his spirit. He closed his eyes and tried to find peace within himself. Celebrían's constant presence confused and troubled him greatly.

"_She is constant in your mind. Let her presence guide you safely back to her." _

Galadriel's words of wisdom echoed in his mind, and he sought comfort in them.

He wasn't sure how to open his senses to Celebrían when he had tried so hard to cope without her fëa mingled with his. Now he feared that if he would let himself open up fully to her spirit he wouldn't be able to let go.

He grasped the nearest tree branch and pulled himself up. He continued upwards until he found a sturdy branch to sit on. There he sat himself down and leaned against the trunk. He listened to its calming song and finally found solace from the dizzying song of the sea. There in the safety of the tree he fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning he felt refreshed and rested. None questioned him of his late night excursion, though Glorfindel looked at him concernedly over his breakfast bowl. He merely raised an eyebrow and finished his breakfast in silence. Today they should reach the Shire where Gandalf and Frodo awaited them.

When they reached the shire they continued onwards, and on 29th day of the month they reached the Grey havens where their ship waited for their arrival. There he would take his last step on the very soil he was birthed on, and take the first step to his new life where his wife awaited him.

* * *

_30. May, 2510. _

Celebrían looked at the sun rise above the fluffy clouds, the light painting them with orange and red. The tall buildings of the Haven framed the docks with their splendor. Magnificent ships rolled lazily with the calm waves, the ocean breeze whipping against the white sails.

She stood on the dock, her lavender silk cloak tightly woven around her shaking frame. Dreadful cold seemed to seep through the thick layers and to her bones despite the mildness of the weather. The cold was the worst. It gnawed into her bones, grinding and biting through her fëa. Celebrían shivered once more, and closed her weary eyes from the brightness of the sun.

They had arrived a day earlier, though she could scarcely recall the journey. The very last thing she remembered was Elrond's presence, his gentle touch on her mind and then all went dark. She had awoken in his arms, his beautiful voice bringing her back to the waking world. When she had brushed the cobwebs of sleep from her mind she received a better view of her surroundings. They stood in private quarters that overviewed the entire city. There he whispered loving words in her ears, a promise of healing. An overwhelming sense of dread sunk her down on the floor and she wept in his arms. The terrible reality of it all was suddenly too overwhelming for her. She cried there for hours until there seemed to be no more tears for her to shed.

Celebrían shuddered at the memory, and tried to think of more pleasant things, such as the warm caress of the wind, and the whisper of the sea. She could hear its call rumble through her core, calling to her seductively.

Strong and comforting arms cautiously wove around her thin frame, bringing her warmth and comfort. She sighed into the embrace, and closed her eyes.

She would miss that comfort. Those arms had held her when she was an infant, brushed away her tears when she hurt, and squeezed her hand in reassurance when she needed it most. Those strong hands had always been her solace when she needed them. Wise and deep as the great Mallorn trees, he was a sturdy rock in this whirlwind that had become her life.

A light presence touched her bruised fëa, giving her warmth and healing. She opened her eyes and saw a brilliant white light that could only belong to one.

Never in her life had she been more in awe of her own mother. The light of the morning sun played in her long hair, bringing forth the beautiful mix of white and silver. Galadriel seemed even more radiant than the sun, her light blinding the shadows in her fëa, and she could almost hear the echo of her former joy spring within the cold walls of her heart. Her parents were the constant foundations in her life, the pillars of the earth, and forever she would regret leaving them.

Tears welled in her eyes, and she tried in vain to control the tremor of her lips. She had tried to be strong, but with every step it became harder and harder, each farewell taking a part of her with them. Celebrían had said her farewells to her children before she left for the docks. It was her and Elrond's request that they wouldn't accompany her to the ship. They both knew that it would be too much for them to stand. Secretly she knew that Elrond had done it for her. He knew, much like she did, that leaving Middle-earth would prove unbearable, but to watch her children on the docks would undo her.

Instead she had talked to each of them in private. Seeing their tear-filled eyes, begging her to stay, was almost too difficult for her weak heart to bear. Yet somehow she had found the strength to wipe away their tears and kiss their foreheads with the promise of seeing them again. The hope of seeing them again was her only comfort.

"It is time tithen Celebloth." Her father's deep voice broke through her dark reveries. The sound of the childhood nickname her father had given her brought back warm memories. She was about to slip into the reverie of her own thoughts when she was pulled back by he mother's sharp light. She looked at them with clouded eyes; they smiled to her in reassurance. Dazedly she noticed that they had moved towards a beautiful white ship. Her ship.

She felt the absence of her father's strong arms and shuddered from the sudden chill.

"_Celebrían_." Her mother's voice echoed in her mind.

She felt her hands touch hers. Her mother spoke no words of comfort or love. Instead she poured her healing into her fëa. The magnificent song of her fëa touched hers, her power surging through her. With each passing second she felt strength she hadn't felt since her capture. Her mother had spared her power for that one moment, knowing that she needed this strength for the imminent farewell.

Gently her mother let go of her hands. She touched her cheek, and dried off her tears much like Celebrían had done to her own children. She smiled sadly and kissed her forehead. She didn't utter any farewell, but the look in her eyes told her everything she needed to know. Her mother had never been much for showing emotions, but she showed her love in a different way. Every gentle caress was embellished with her deepest love, and Celebrían knew that though she didn't weep that she cared just as deeply as her father.

Her mother stepped slightly aside so her father could say his farewells. His pale eyes bore his grief, his high forehead creasing ever so slightly. She stepped into his embrace, and kissed his cheek. He held her at arms length and caressed her cheek.

"When you long for home listen to the song of the trees for our spirits sing in them as theirs in us."

Celebrían nodded her head and embraced her father once more. "Farewell daughter dear. May the stars shine on your path and offer you a safe journey."

Unable to utter a farewell she merely nodded her head.

Celebrían knew that the hour of leaving drew near. The bustling of the surrounding elves indicated that the ship was almost ready to depart. However she was not ready to leave, not yet. Her eyes searched the docks for the familiar form of her husband, but he was nowhere in sight.

Elrond had been absent during her farewell to their children, and had not shown his presence ever since the late afternoon. She turned to her parents, the unanswered question springing on her lips. Her father answered her before she could form the words.

"He awaits by the ship."

The gentle nudge of his hand was the only encouragement she needed to continue onwards. She only looked once behind her back and saw her parents stand close together, their eyes never leaving her. She turned her gaze onwards and searched for her husband. It didn't take her a long time to find him, her fëa pulling her to him. When she saw him she stopped short, her gaze falling on his still form.

He stood by the end of the dock his back turned toward her. He seemed so tall and regal standing there, and for an instant her heart skipped a beat. It reminded her of the moment she saw him first. Many years had come and gone since then, and still she felt her heart skip a beat in his presence. Sunrays played on his unbound dark hair, the soft caress of the wind running through the silky locks. She wished that her hands were twined in his hair. She wished that her lips caressed his pale skin. She wished that things were different, but in her weakened state she barely had the strength to walk towards him. Suddenly he seemed so near yet so far away. A lump formed in her throat, and she tried to swallow her tears away but somehow they managed to break through the wall.

Elrond who had been attempting to collect his thoughts whirled around when he heard the soft weeping of his wife. For a moment he stood there, his grey eyes betraying no emotion. For most of the night he had tried to find the solace within himself to face the upcoming departure. He didn't know how to say his goodbye, and he couldn't find the strength to close the distance between them and comfort her, for when he did it would be the last time he would hold her.

He had managed to hold himself together for all this time. He had chased the monsters away in the dark while she wept in his arms. He had given her everything, and now he felt dry to the bone, too exhausted to even feel anything.

However when he looked at her now, standing there so vulnerable almost appearing translucent in the morning sun, he felt his heart stir.

He completely broke, his heart shattering into million pieces. His strong façade crumbled, revealing his devastated soul and his terrible misery.

He closed the gap between them in two long strides, his arms wrapping tightly around her shaking frame. He buried his head in her hair, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Their tears mingled and joined in their shared grief.

They didn't know how long they stood there in each other's arms; minutes, hours, years, eons, eternity. It didn't truly matter for in that moment they were one.

Together they wept. They wept for the past, the present, and the future, their hearts bleeding for the inevitable loss.

As their spirits wrapped around each other Celebrían found a spark in her tattered soul. Elrond's strong spirit surged through hers like the ocean tides. Her heart thrummed in her chest as in fear for its impending doom.

She couldn't bear the thought of losing him. Elrond was everything to her. He was the warmth of the summer, the tender wind in autumn, the stars in the winter sky, and the gentle rain in spring. The terrible revelation made her cling to him even tighter. She wanted to beg him to come with her. But she couldn't do that to him. She knew she only had to ask and he would do anything for her. Therefore she kept silent and merely held him.

He was the first one to ease out of their embrace. She opened her eyes, realizing that she had closed them tightly. With tear filled eyes she watched him intently. His head was lowered, his hand covering his face, shoulders shaking. Her hands grasped his hand and lowered it from his face. She choked back a sob when she saw the sheer hopelessness in his eyes, and she knew that he had been holding his pain at bay.

They had spoken together in her most lucid moments. He had told her that he would do everything in his power to return to her, but he could not make any promises. Now she could see the fear of losing her creeping in his eyes.

"_He will never return to you."_ A dark voice slithered in her mind. Celebrían closed her eyes and tried to shun away the threatening whispers. Concentrating on Elrond's light she overpowered the overwhelming darkness, just for this moment.

She grasped Elrond's face between her trembling hands, forcing him to look at her. Reluctantly his grey eyes met her blue ones. His hands touched her cheek, mirroring hers. For an instant a moment of doubt crept in his eyes, but she would have none of it and crushed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

She melted into their kiss, pushing the thought that this was their last kiss out of her mind. Instead she focused her energy on their joined fëar.

How they wished that time would stop, and they could stay like this forever.

Unfortunately forever was not in their grasp. They parted for air, their eyes closed, their breathing irregular.

Both wondered how to voice their goodbyes. Elrond opened his eyes and looked at her pale features with dread. Despite his vast vocabulary in the languages of Arda he couldn't find eloquent or sufficient enough words to explain the deep love he carried for her.

His hand brushed her cheek, lingering over her lips. Celebrían's eyes opened, their deep turmoil mirroring his own. Somehow saying I love you wasn't adequate to describe the deep connection she experienced when she was with him.

She opened her mouth to say something, her eyes showing her despair, but he stopped her. No words in all the languages of Arda could describe their deep love, and in truth there were no words needed. Instead they looked at each other. Her hands moved over his face, memorizing the curve of his lips, the lines on his forehead. He closed his eyes and allowed her to explore. She smiled slightly and brushed his high cheekbones, and the bridge of his nose. His beauty was incomparable, so unlike other elves. The light of the sun surrounded him, forming a halo around his head. She wondered whether he would disappear if she would close her eyes.

Suddenly his hand captured hers, stopping her movements, and pulled her close. His lips graced her forehead, her cheek, then the tip of her nose, rounding to the corner of her lips before he claimed her full lips. The kiss was soft, gentle, almost a whisper against her lips. His actions mirrored the very first time they kissed, except then she had been the one who had kissed him.

They separated and looked at each other, memorizing every detail of each other.

The moment was interrupted by a vague presence approaching them. They eased out of their embrace and looked in time to see Círdan stroll over to them. His eyes rested on them, the incredible age and wisdom apparent in the saddened gaze.

"It is time." He murmured.

Elrond nodded his head, and grasped Celebrían's hand. Together they walked the short distance to the ship. The vessel was considerably smaller than the others for this particular ship was built specifically for this journey. The pale wood was crafted with the beauty and the grace of swans for reference, the bow of the ship carved into swan's head, and the sides carved like wings.

Elrond stopped short by the gangway. The only sign of his distress were his trembling hands that rested by his sides.

Celebrían faced Elrond, her voice drifting into his mind. _This is not goodbye. Do you hear me? This is not the end. _The ferocity of her words caught him off guard. He nodded his head, and grasped her hands tightly in his. Celebrían looked deep into his eyes, her eyes pleading with him to have faith for she feared the sheer defeat in his gaze. He seemed to sense her distress and squeezed her hands gently. They shared a one last meaningful glance before Celebrían turned to Círdan who had taken his position on the gangway, patiently waiting. He stretched his hand out and took her trembling hand in his. He smiled kindly to Elrond and started to lead her up. Celebrían's other hand was still clutched in Elrond's. Their hands lingered, desperate to prolong the hold of each other as if their hold could stop time. Slowly their hands slid away from each other until nothing but their fingertips touched. For a moment it seemed that they would never let go, then their touch broke and nothing but the empty air caressed their open hands. Elrond's hand hovered in the air for a moment, frozen for a moment in time. His eyes never left her as she was led up the gangway.

Once she was on board she turned her head, their eyes meeting for a fleeting moment. In that single gaze she could see his pain.

His lips moved but she couldn't hear his voice. It didn't matter for she had seen those lips form those same words thousands of times, and she never tired of hearing him say them. She smiled warmly for the first time in a year, and she whispered the same words back to him.

"I love you."

Slowly she turned back to him, and continued onwards. She never looked back.

Despite her growing desire to see her family one last time she did not walk to the stern of the ship. Instead she walked onwards to the bow. Tears blurred her vision, the blue of the water mingling with the yellow rays creating an abstract mash of colors and light.

_Celebrían, _his voice drifted through her mind.

"Please," she whispered. "Elrond, I cannot."

She could feel his pain shoot through her heart, but also his understanding. She couldn't see them for then she would never be able to leave. She already missed his presence. She would miss him like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky.

No matter what the future held, she would wait for him until the end of time.

* * *

_29. September, 3021. _

"Your thoughts are deeply burdened, Elrond." Galadriel's voice echoed in Elrond's mind. Elrond blinked but didn't stray his gaze from the docks. For five hundred years he had purposefully omitted his visits to the Havens. Celebrían's departure was still too painful and the Grey Havens was a reminder of that moment in his life. Now when he stood there he could envision every detail of their last moment together.

"Surely your own thoughts have wandered down similar paths." Elrond looked pointedly at his mother in-law. Her face was completely expressionless, though he saw a trace of pain flash in her eyes.

"Yes, my thoughts have strayed often to my daughter."

"I cannot seem to forget the last look she gave me. For an instant I felt hope. Hope that she would find healing, that she would find happiness once again." He looked down, and kicked a stray stone by his feet.

Pale hands grasped his. Elrond looked up and was taken aback by the ferocity in Galadriel's gaze.

"You must hold on to that hope, Elrond."

Elrond opened his mouth to say something but hesitated. He lowered his head, knowing that his thoughts were easily read by his mother in-law. Yet still he felt the need to voice the worries that had been plaguing him ever since Celebrían departed. He looked up, though he did not meet Galadriel's piercing gaze.

"I fear…I fear what we will find when we arrive. I fear that she has not found her healing."

"Are you sure that it is the only thing that has been plaguing your thoughts lately?" She eyed him with her perceptive gaze.

Elrond looked at her then, his grey eyes showing his deep pain. He gazed at the open ocean in the distance. Celebrían's presence brushed against him, offering him comfort and strength. Galadriel was right, he had been so afraid for Celebrían's safety, but now he was certain that she had found her cure. He searched within his heart and realized that his distress had even deeper roots.

"No." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Galadriel nodded in understanding. He knew that she was digging deep into his mind and he allowed her explore his deepest thoughts. There she perceived his oldest memory. It was that of his mother. She sat on a windowsill, humming softly to herself. On her breast shone the bright light of the Silmaril. She looked at him with haunted eyes before turning her gaze back to the sea.

His memory changed abruptly. He was standing by a rocky cliff, shielded by tall warriors. On the edge of the cliff a frail woman stood tall. Her hand clutched a silver chain where a beautiful gem hung, its light brighter than the stars in the sky. She stood stock still for a moment and whispered softly 'forgive me' before she jumped off the edge of the cliff.

Elrond's heart hammered in his chest by the vivid memory. As a child he suffered nightmares from that single memory. In his dreams his mother tumbled into the darkness, never returning. Little did he know then that his nightmares would become his reality. His mother never returned. Now all these years later he was about to meet people he had only dreamt of meeting. He didn't know how to face his parents. Oh, he had long forgiven them, but still he was so uncertain, and in truth a bit afraid. He wondered whether it was unfound fear.

"No." Galadriel's deep voice interrupted the course of his thoughts.

"You are not the only one who faces the uncertainty of crossing the sea." She paused as if to gather her thoughts. "I have longed for my home for too long, and now I wonder whether it will be as it was. I know that it is no longer my home." She glanced back where Celeborn stood, the weight of their decision apparent in their eyes.

"Today I will leave the only home I have known for three ages of this world."

Much to Elrond's surprise she smiled at him and took his hand in hers.

"And you will return to yours. I do so wish you happiness Peredhel, I always have."

He squeezed her hand in response, unable to say anything adequate to her words. Galadriel's gaze settled on the dock where Gandalf stood by Círdan. He nodded his head once, indicating that they were ready to depart.

"I am honored to stand here with you at the end of all things." Elrond said quietly. Galadriel didn't respond. Instead she walked ahead, her hand still grasped tightly in his. She never looked back.

Elrond stopped by the gangway. He glanced briefly to the small group of elves gathered in the distance. He raised his hand to Glorfindel and Celeborn in one last farewell. He had said his goodbyes, and received their promise to bring his sons when the time came. He sincerely hoped that they would hold true to their word.

Galadriel was the first to board the ship. Confidently she stood tall and fair on the white ship, the ring on her finger flashed in the sun before it disappeared with her to the bow of the ship. Elrond touched the railing of the gangway. In the periphery of his vision he saw Frodo standing on the dock, saying his final farewells to his devoted friends and companions.

Elrond drew in a deep breath and took one step forward. Slowly he moved up the gangway and boarded the magnificent ship.

His hand touched the finely polished wood, admiring the beautiful craftsmanship. He took position beside Erestor who stood in the stern of the ship, his dark gaze directed to the shore.

So many years spent fighting and protecting this earth, and now their time was over, the dominance of Men taking over. It was a hard step to take, for he knew that with this ship the glorious days of the Eldar on Middle-earth had come to its end. He could still recall the silver banners of Gil-galad, when the race of the Elves was still in bloom and they basked in their victory. The world was much changed since then, and Elrond realized that nothing remained but the bitter memories of the ages of old. With them it would fade into legend, then myth and none would remember the days as they were. Elves would belong in fairytales, and everything they created long turned to dust. And yet their work was not in vain for the world was at peace. They had passed the torch with grace, and now the safety of Middle-earth was not in their hands anymore. Elrond realized that he longed for peace. He was weary of this world, and though the pull of Middle-earth ran still strong, the song of the sea was stronger.

The ring of air lay still on his finger, a reminder of his many years of hardship and hard won battles. It was time to lie the past on the side and move forward.

The ship started to move from the dock, the shore moving further and further away.

Celebrían was right, this was not the end, this was the beginning. With a smile Elrond turned to the bow of the ship, his eyes gazing west.

* * *

_**Translation**_

Tithen Celebloth- little silver flower


	6. Eternity

_**A/N:**_ Here comes the last chapter of this tale. This has been such a fun experience for me. It took a little bit longer than expected but it was definitely worth the time and energy. I have some ideas in store for future tales of Elrond and Celebrían. Hopefully school won't take too much time from writing because there are plenty of stories I wish to tell.

I want to thank everyone who alerted and favorited this story, but my main thanks goes to those who took the time to write a review.

Several years ago I would never have dreamt of the idea of someone reading my stories least of all enjoying it. I truly hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

_**-Chapter Six-**_

_**Eternity**_

The ocean was completely still, the reflection of the stars glittering on the smooth surface. A white ship sailed steadily through the dome of stars. Elrond sat on the ship's edge, his bare feet dangling over the rim, his toes touching the cool water. In his lap lay a silver harp, his fingers occasionally plucking the strings, his subconscious bringing a simple melody from ages past. His eyes were cast upwards at the endless stars, his thoughts ever turning to his most beloved. He had tried to get a decent night's sleep but something had kept him up. His body was drained, his worn spirit craving rest, but not this night. This night his dreams were plagued with memories of old, memories he mostly desired to forget. Sometimes those horrid memories turned into nightmares, dragging him into darkness and despair. Many nights he had woken up from such dreams, drenched in sweat, shaking by the sheer vivacity of the dream. Occasionally these memories changed into visions of the future.

During the war of the ring he had suffered such episodes. He had seen the possible outcomes of the war, and watched as the world fell under darkness. He had seen Sauron conquer over the ring, and he had felt his soul laid bare before him, his spirit crying in agony as Vilya enslaved him to Sauron's bidding. He could feel as his soul fought for dominance but eventually it gave under and soared in the blazing fire until there was nothing left of his soul but darkness and despair. In the last moment of clarity he watched Glorfindel rush towards him, a shiny dagger directed to his heart as he tried to free him from the horrible fate that awaited him. He never saw beyond that, and still he shuddered at the memory of that vision.

That very night he had woken up from such a nightmare, though blessedly it did not involve his soul's enslavement to Sauron. Instead he dreamt of Celebrían. In his dream he never made it to Aman, and forever he roamed the sea in search for the Blessed Realm. He realized that it was merely a reminiscent of his own fears. It was hard to imagine that after all this time of grief and pain that he might somehow find peace. It seemed so laughably impossible and his mind couldn't quite wrap around the concept of spending the rest of time in Celebrían's arms.

A subtle cough behind him stilled his playing, and he cast a look sideways to see whom the intruder was. A smile tugged on his lips when he saw the old hobbit stand sheepishly by the railing.

"Bilbo. What a pleasant surprise."

"I hope I have not disturbed you." He said guiltily.

Elrond smiled slightly, though the smile did not reach his eyes, and assured the hobbit that he had not disturbed him.

"May I sit? I fear my bones are not as strong like they used to be."

"Of course."

The old hobbit wobbled over to him, and sat himself beside Elrond. His feet barely reached over the edge of the ship. Hobbit and Half-elf sat in a companionable silence, both stuck in their own musings.

"Ah, the stars shine brightly tonight." Bilbo mused, his eyes cast upwards to the dome of stars.

"Yes, indeed."

"How fares Frodo?" Elrond queried softly. He had kept a close eye on the ring-bearer who spent most of his time in solitude. He had been deeply concerned for Frodo spoke little, speaking only when being spoken to and when even then he kept his word brief. Bilbo worried, it was easily discerned in his gaze, which was directed to the cabin where Frodo mostly resided.

"He sleeps."

"That is good."

"Do…Do you think he will find healing?" Bilbo asked carefully.

Elrond sighed and wondered what to answer the hobbit. He wished he could promise him that everything would be alright, that Frodo would find his healing, that he might one day become the same. But how could he convince him if he couldn't even convince himself? Too many times he had wondered that very same question. He feared the truth for if there was no healing to find in Aman then he had no hope.

Yet, there was a ray of hope. Hadn't he felt Celebrían's spirit, and found it whole again? Could he dare hope that Frodo could find healing? Moreover could he find healing for himself?

Elrond looked at Bilbo with his most calm and reassuring gaze.

"I do not know whether my answer will give you any comfort. I will not lie to you and promise you that Frodo will heal fully. Some wounds never heal fully, but I hope that he will find his peace."

Bilbo nodded his head in understanding, though he kept his gaze fixed on the still water.

"I fear that my actions have doomed him. I think that he will never be the same carefree hobbit he once was." Bilbo murmured regretfully.

Elrond put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He knew all too well the doubt and pain of facing the consequences of ones actions. He himself had been one of the key persons in sending the innocent young hobbit on the mission to destroy the ring.

"I do not believe that the occurrences of this war was based on our actions alone. I think that some things are simply not in our hands but in the hands of something much higher and mightier."

Bilbo looked at him with a puzzled expression then his forehead creased as if he was in deep thought then his face brightened and he nodded his head once as in acceptance. With a surprising vigor he stood up and dusted off his pants.

"I believe that this discussion has left me rather hungry. Would you care for some tea and scones?"

Elrond smiled at the hobbit's sheer eagerness by the prospect of food. At least he could care for some tea.

Ten minutes later they sat on their spot with a nice cup of tea each and watched the stars sail above.

* * *

The white walls of the great palace were bathed in the pale light of the crescent moon. By one of the tall glistening windows a lonely figure sat by and watched the twinkling stars above.

Idril Celebrindal watched as the figure shifted in the seat and readjusted a lock of silver hair. The light of the moon gave her an ethereal glow, and it seemed almost as if her inner light shone even brighter in the pale moonlight. She was truly beautiful, Idril mused, this child of Galadriel and Celeborn.

Her company always delighted Idril, though she had remained impassive and deeply troubled these previous months. It came to no surprise for with each arriving ship there seemed to be no sign of her husband. Idril knew of her fears and it pained her to be unable to help her.

Idril almost jumped up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and saw the apologetic smile of her husband.

"Apologies my love. I did not mean to startle you."

Idril smiled and leaned into her husband's embrace. Tuor always seemed to find a way to sneak up on people, a habit he had never been able to shake off even in the safety of the palace.

"You worry for her."

Idril pursed her lips and directed her gaze once more to Celebrían who seemed completely oblivious of their presence. Instead her gaze was directed to the stars, her lips moving in a quiet prayer- a prayer for her husband's save journey.

"Yes." Idril felt Tuor's strong arms wrap tighter around her.

"She misses him." She said mournfully.

"Of course she does. They will reunite soon."

Idril frowned and twisted in her husband's embrace. He sounded so sure, yet for the past weeks there had been no sign of her grandson amongst the fleet of ships arriving from Middle-earth.

"You sound so sure."

Tuor smiled knowingly and kissed her on her forehead.

"Yes, I am."

Idril waited for him to explain himself further but he merely smiled slyly and walked away. She watched him retreat for the library, his usual retreat, and couldn't help but feel frustrated by his eerie calm. Her husband was known for his good counsel and wisdom. However he was also known for his silent and enigmatic manner, and at this moment she was not in the mood for his play of words. Instead of inquiry him further on the subject she walked into the dim parlor where the silent figure sat by the window.

Idril brushed a lock of her blonde hair behind one pointed ear and walked carefully up to Celebrían.

"Celebrían." She began gently.

"Child, you are shivering. Step from the window for at least a short while."

Celebrían didn't give her remark any thought and kept staring out of the window.

"They are coming. I can sense his spirit stronger with each passing day." There was an uncontainable giddiness in her voice when she spoke of her husband. Idril had no doubt that her grandson and the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn shared great love between them. It was unmistakable in the way her eyes lit when she spoke of him.

"Many will rejoice in their coming. I believe that the son of Orodreth is most anxious to meet him."

Celebrían nodded her head and smiled slightly, almost as if she was lost in an old memory.

"Ereinion was Elrond's only family. They shared a great friendship."

Much to Idril's surprise Celebrían's smile faltered.

"I fear that Elrond will have a hard time adjusting to life here. He has never been much for attention yet already I hear voices speak of the arrival of the last prince of the Noldor. His humility made him take no other title but Master of Lore in Middle-earth."

Idril was yet again struck by the resemblance between Tuor and their grandson. Even the many stories of Elrond carried from across the ocean showed a striking resemblance in their manner. Tuor, much like Elrond, did not like attention or spending time in the company of many. Tuor spent many hours in the safety of the grand library of Tirion and in the solitude of their home. She was sure that Tuor could reach out to their distraught grandson once he had settled.

"He has many who care for him and love him." Idril reminded gently.

"Yes he does. Even those who have never even met him." Celebrían directed her gaze at Idril and grasped her hand in appreciation. Idril's heart was warmed by those kind words. She and her husband had lived too many years sundered from family and for many years they had to live in fear and doubt of their remaining family. Despite never having met Elrond she already had grown to love her only remaining grandson.

"Do you think they will come?" Celebrían looked at her sideways, her voice apprehensive.

Idril didn't need telepathic gifts to understand whom Celebrían was speaking of.

Idril put a hand on her elbow and steered her from the window and onto the comfortable sofa. Candles had been lit, the light bringing a soft glow around the tastefully furnished room. She handed Celebrían a cup of tea and took a sip from her own. Celebrían barely gave it any notice and stared at her lap.

"There has been no word from them. Nothing." Celebrían murmured.

Idril sighed and placed her teacup on the table gently before answering.

"My son and daughter in-law are kind spirits who have lived reclusively these past years, and even before they chose solitude. They married and had children at a very young age, and though I love my son dearly I cannot say that he was doting or present as a father." Idril paused and glanced towards the family portrayed by the elaborate fireplace. Her eyes found the peaceful countenance of her son, and she was filled with reassurance. She turned to Celebrían and patted her hand gently.

"Despite my son's flaws I know that he has a kind heart and he would not miss this for the world."

"I apologize. I did not mean to be rude."

"Nonsense, you have every right to be worried, but fear not, they will come."

"Are you sure?"

Idril caught Celebrían's blue eyes and grasped her cold hands in her warm ones.

"Yes. They will come."

Idril gestured to the untouched teacup that rested on the table.

"Drink your tea before it gets cold."

Celebrían picked up her cup obediently and sipped the tea in silence. Idril watched as Celebrían's eyes strayed to the open window once again. She couldn't help but notice the crease between her eyebrows and hoped with her heart that she was right.

* * *

Elrond felt the gentle tickle of the soothing wind on his cheek. Grey eyes directed to the distant horizon where a gleaming light flickered before his vision.

"Do you see this Frodo?"

Bilbo's excited voice broke through Elrond's reverie. He looked down at the excited hobbit who pointed at the distant horizon with his walking stick.

"There…do you see it?"

"Yes Bilbo." Frodo's voice was weary yet there was a small smile visible on his all too pale face.

"Am I mistaken or is this the gleaming tower of Ingwë?" Bilbo, ever the great enthusiast of history and literature looked up at Elrond for confirmation.

"I believe you are quite right."

"How soon until we arrive?"

"Not too long, my dear friend. Not long at all." Gandalf answered on Elrond's behalf, he appeared too distraught to answer the poor hobbit's question.

Elrond's focus was directed on the distant shore, his heartbeat quickened at the prospect of seeing his most beloved.

For most part of the next two hours Elrond stood calmly by the prow of the ship and watched the coastline grow nearer. Then he started to become more anxious, the blood thundering in his ears and his palms sweating and soon he started to pace.

"What is the matter with Master Elrond?" Frodo asked his uncle quietly as he observed as the usually poised elf-lord trailed agitatedly from the prow and onto the main deck where Galadriel sat calmly with a knowing smile on her lips.

"Elrond." She said motherly as she reached her hand out for him to take. "Let us walk together."

"I believe that even elf-lord's suffer from nerves from time to time." Bilbo whispered to Frodo.

They watched the prestigious elf-lord walk with the serene Lady to the back of the ship. When they returned Elrond seemed more at peace though his shoulders were stiff and his expression distant.

Gandalf stepped beside the two elves and leaned against the railing. A small smile tugged on his lips and a gleam lit through his eyes when he whispered to Elrond.

"Erestor told me that he has not seen you pace so since the day of your wedding."

Elrond's resolve broke and he sighed heavily and placed a hand on his brow.

"Please do not remind me of that." His voice was uncharacteristically pleading.

Gandalf laughed and put a hand on his shoulder, though he cast a wink at Erestor who stood a few steps away with a sly smirk.

The ship sailed slowly into the harbor where magnificent vessels rolled lazily by the docks. The wind played calmly through the sails and the warm sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky. The air was filled with a sweet scent that calmed and soothed the weary travelers.

Towering white buildings of the city of Tirion upon Túna loomed magnificently in the distance. They came to a halt by two tall posts were several elves stood ready to tie the beautiful vessel to the dock. Once the ship was secured they were at last allowed to depart.

Gandalf gestured to Galadriel and Elrond to depart first but they stood firmly and requested that Bilbo and Frodo have the honor to proceed before them.

Elrond watched as Frodo and Bilbo walked nervously on the gangway with Gandalf by their side. Elrond could hear the loud bustling from the dock and felt his heartbeat quicken. He could sense that she was there somewhere. Elrond's eyes roamed through the crowd searching for any sign of her. Her spirit shone like a beacon through the gathered crowd but he saw no other sign of her.

Galadriel's hand grasped his in reassurance, her melancholic smile assuring. He guessed that she was not only giving him comfort but was also seeking comfort from him as well. He smiled slightly and squeezed her hand gently. She took a deep breath and released his hand.

The crowd shifted when the daughter of Finarfin walked down the gangway. The sun reflected the silver strands in her long blond hair. Her thin frame was clad in white, and despite her seemingly humble demeanor she appeared just as mighty and regal as the princess of the Noldor. Despite a woeful past, and old grudges and prejudices she appeared cool and collected, strong and confident. Here she was known as Artanis, but Artanis was no more and here stood Galadriel before them, mighty among elves and all free folk on Middle-earth.

A tall elf walked towards her, his incredibly tall frame clad in rich fabrics, a simple crown resting on his blonde hair. Glittering blue eyes shimmered as he observed Galadriel who knelt before him, her head bent low. Foregoing all propriety he bent low and grasped her thin hands in his, easily raising her up from her crouched position.

"Welcome back home, my dearest daughter." With those words he swept her in his embrace and held her close. Both wept shamelessly for long had been their parting, and finally after all these years they were reunited. A tearful elleth walked forward, her long silver hair flying in the air when she embraced her daughter. It was a joyous reunion and for a fleeting moment it appeared as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of Galadriel's shoulders. When she finally released her parents she was confronted by a tall elf that could barely contain laughter of pure joy when he saw Galadriel's expression of surprise and awe.

"Finrod." She whispered and embraced her brother tightly who laughed joyfully and engulfed her in his strong arms.

Elrond watched the reunion with joy, but could not control the dread in his heart when he saw no trace of his beloved amongst the ocean of the dark haired Noldor in exception of the golden haired House of Finarfin who were now rejoicing in their long awaited reunion.

Almost shakily he walked down the gangway, his legs searching for balance after spending a month at sea. Once he reached the ground he stood before Finarfin and bowed low. Finarfin grasped his hands in his and raised him up in a standing position much like he had done to his daughter. Two ages had passed since he last saw Finarfin and that encounter had been brief. Elrond had been young and filled with awe by the King and then Captain of the Noldor in the War of Wrath. Elrond found that despite his age and wisdom that the King of the Noldor in Aman was just as impressive and kind as he had all these years before.

"Welcome Elrond Eärendilion." He said heartily then leaned forward and whispered words meant for his ears only. "Many long years have separated you from your most beloved, but at long last you shall not wait longer."

Elrond opened his mouth as if he wished to say something but no words came forth for in that moment the surrounding guards shifted by Finarfin's subtle gesture. Finarfin's eyes twinkled merrily when he released him, and gestured to an approaching figure. Elrond followed his gaze and inhaled sharply by the sight before him.

He found that his memory alone did not do this beautiful creature in front of him enough justice. The rays of the morning sun spun gold into her silver hair. And her pearl white dress clung to her healthy figure. She appeared whole and well, her body no longer frail but strong and hail. Her bright blue eyes met his and it seemed as if the whole world came to a sudden halt. There was no sound, nor movement. It was just the two of them, frozen in this moment of time. He reached out to touch her, not realizing that his feet had carried him over the short distance. He halted, suddenly unsure whether he should approach this perfect being before him. He was damaged, weary of the world, and he was afraid that his darkness would suffocate her light.

Her blue eyes rimmed with tears, and her lips trembled when he hesitated in his step. With a surprisingly quick movement she stepped forward and jumped into his embrace. He stood still for a split second, scarcely able to breathe out of fear of losing the sight of her. Her sweet scent engulfed him, her thin arms embracing him tightly against her.

His heart sprung to life as if it had been still for the last half millennium.

Slowly he raised his shaking hands to her silky hair, then he touched her arms and her midriff, his fingers unconsciously searching for any trace of her former injuries. Much to his relief she did not recoil from his touch. Instead she released him and grasped his face between her hands and forced him to look at her.

Their eyes met and in that instant he saw the sheer determination and love in her eyes. In turn she saw his deep pain and weariness in his eyes edged with the turmoil within his heart.

"I am here. I am real," she whispered.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to control his suddenly shallow breathing. Tears burned his eyelids and he realized that he had closed his eyes. He felt numb fear clutch his heart. Many nights he had woken up from a similar dream, only to realize that the dream wasn't real.

"Elrond, my love. I am here." Her sweet voice whispered into his ear. He felt her lips grace his collarbone, and he shivered from the contact. He opened his eyes, and let the tears fall down his cheek. Celebrían's cheeks were wet with tears, her eyes glistening when she saw his disbelieving expression.

"Celebrían." He whispered softly. His hand reached out and removed a silver strand of hair from her forehead. Then he moved his hand down her cheek. She gave him the time he needed, the reassurance that she was there. "My Celebrían." He said again, almost as if he was speaking to himself. He looked into her eyes and slowly he leaned towards her. His breath was hot against her lips and slowly he kissed her. Celebrían grasped the back of his head and drew him closer, deepening the kiss. Neither of them realized that they were being watched, and neither cared for at last they were reunited.

Her tongue slid into his mouth and their tongues explored one another in a familiar dance. Their souls touched and their spirits surged by the contact.

Once they broke the kiss for air they clung to each other, unable to let go.

"I missed you so much." He whispered into her ear. Her arms tightened around him, but she didn't reply in fear of breaking completely down if she voiced her inner thoughts. Instead she poured her love into his soul and felt his heart sing with happiness.

With one final kiss they broke apart and it wasn't until then that Elrond took in the splendor of the city before him. He had heard stories of its beauty but no description could do it enough justice. Built of white stone the city appeared luminous in the sunlight. Magnificent towers spiraled up in the air, though none stood as high as the one belonging to the great palace of the High-King's and princes.

Celebrían looked at the same direction his eyes were focused at and she squeezed his hand gently.

"There are many who wish to meet you, but one could not wait much longer." Celebrían told him and with a playful smile she gestured towards a very familiar figure whose back was turned towards them. He seemed deeply engrossed in a conversation with Galadriel and Finrod but seemed to pause when Elrond's gaze settled on him.  
The figure turned around and Elrond stifled a gasp when he saw the familiar features of the one he had considered his closest family and friend, the one he had seen burned beyond recognition on a desolate battlefield under the blazing fires of Mount Doom.

Now he stood tall and strong as if he had never been touched by the fire and evil of Sauron. Ereinion Gil-Galad appeared to be the hale and strong warrior he remembered from ages past. His handsome face broke into a smile when he saw Elrond and with one look at his companions he took a step towards Elrond.

Elrond managed to move out of his stupor and approached his king with even strides. He put a hand on his heart and bowed low.

"My King."

Gil-galad refused any formality and grasped his shoulders and brought him up in an upright position.

"Elrond, mellon-nin, finally you have arrived." His voice obtained its renowned bravado, and in one motion he crushed Elrond in a tight embrace. He clasped his hand on his back, and laughed in amazement.

"I was beginning to fear that you would never come!" He said as he released Elrond who hadn't quite managed to shake out of his stupor.

"Ereinion," Elrond begun in awe. Gil-galad merely laughed and flung his arm around his shoulder.

"Now, now. We have plenty of time to talk my friend. You must rest after your journey. The horses await by the quay."

He led him to Celebrían who had observed their reunion with mild amusement. Elrond felt a nudge in his ribs and Gil-galad's playful whisper in his ear.

"I am most pleased that you finally gathered the courage to ask for Celeborn's daughter's hand in marriage. It took you what...two thousand years?"

Elrond couldn't help but laugh and shook his head in amusement. He couldn't quite believe that Ereinion was alive and whole in front of him, that was until he opened his mouth. He was never much for subtlety and his good humor never failed to bring out an almost giddy childishness in Elrond.

Ereinion released him and he walked into Celebrían's awaiting arms. Together they faced the gathered crowd and walked down the path to the quay where their entourage awaited to lead them to the palace of Tirion.

It wasn't until then that Elrond noticed the mass of people gathered. He had never dreamed of such a welcome, deep down inside it unnerved him.

"Ernil Elrond." A nearby elf bowed low when he passed. Others followed his lead and bowed low before him.

Elrond halted, his expression disbelieving. He had not expected to be addressed by such a title.

It was daunting to think that he was accepted amongst such royalty and nobility. In Middle-earth he had tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible, always there to guide and counsel but never to impose or rule.

Here he had a vague idea what his status or purpose was. Mainly he sought healing and peace, but now he wasn't quite sure. Surrounding him where hopeful bright faces of gathered elves that wished to see the long absent daughter of their King and the last of the High-Princes, the only living son of Eärendil the Blessed and Elwing the White. In Middle-earth they were myth, but here they were very real. In Middle-earth he was titled Master, but here he was ernil, their prince.

Elrond felt cold sweat trickle down his spine. Suddenly the crowd felt oppressing and suffocating. He clung to Celebrían's side as if his life depended on it.

Celebrían smiled at him encouragingly and led him down the flower-covered path to their awaiting horses.

Galadriel and Finrod were already astride their horses. The High King and the Queen had already headed to the palace where dinner awaited them in the private family quarters. Later a feast would be held in their honor but now only close family and friends would gather to welcome the much-anticipated arrivals.

Elrond was relieved to escape from the ocean of onlookers and ride into the city. But once they entered through the gates he was met by an even greater throng of people who wished to see the ring-bearers arrive at long last to the Blessed Realm. Celebrían rode beside him the entire time and held his hand tightly in hers.

Their horses galloped on the great square where a magnificent white tree flourished. By the square a tall structure cascaded into the sky, the white tower of Ingwë, and by the base of the tower stretched a beautiful building, originally served as the House of Finwë, the first High-King of the Noldor but was now the residence of Finarfin and his family.

Elrond looked at the scene in awe. As a student and Master of lore he felt a thrill he hadn't felt for a long time, the thrill of new information, of new sightings. His imagination alone had not done the beautiful structure before him enough justice. It was enormous in its size, the white walls glistening in the sun. Automatically his eyes looked up and there he spotted the gleaming light from the top of the tower. He could have spent the whole afternoon studying the structures though his trained eye spotted the various differentiations in architecture and style of the building. The base was unmistakably original by the rock formation and the considerably sturdier build. The top floors signaled a considerably later time period, and they reminded him distinctively of the style and methods they used in Middle-earth. Most recognizable were the cursive forms and tall stained bay windows.

"Elrond."

Elrond looked at Celebrían and smiled apologetically. "I apologize my love."

"It is truly beautiful, don't you think?"

Elrond nodded his head and allowed her to drag him to the massive doors, which appeared from the distance made of pure crystal but once they neared they were embellished with tiny shards of crystals and diamonds that glittered in the afternoon sun.

Elrond followed Celebrían inside and through the intricate maze of halls and stairwells until they reached a private quarter.

Celebrían's chambers were comfortable and tastefully decorated in pale blues and mints like she preferred at their home in Imladris.

"There is a warm bath awaiting you and there are new clothes on the bed." Celebrían bit her lip and wrung her hands together. Elrond was distinctively reminded of the first few weeks after their wedding. They had both been nervous and Celebrían always strived to please. Elrond smiled slightly and approached her slowly.

"I love you." He murmured lovingly.

Celebrían's shoulders slumped and she hung her head.

"I just want you to be happy. I guess a part of me still feels guilty for leaving you behind."

Elrond took her in his arms and sighed into her hair.

"Seeing you happy and whole is all I wished for. It is the only thing that has kept me going." He kissed her tears away. "I admit that the years have been hard." He swallowed and tried to rid of his last image of Arwen standing on the steps in Edoras, silent tears trailing down her cheeks.

"I am tired and weary of this world. I have watched so many leave and die and I cannot…" He stopped and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Shh, let us not speak of this now. We have time." Celebrían grasped his hand and led him to the bathroom.

One hour later Elrond stood in the middle of the bedroom clothed in robes of midnight blue the crest of Imladris embroidered in the colors of the House of Olwë and Finwë.

Celebrían looked at him critically and adjusted the collar of his robes and stole a kiss with a small giggle.

It was strange how easily they fell into each other's rhythm despite the few hours they had spent together. Their previous nervousness was easily replaced by an old familiarity.

A clear bell chime indicated that it was time for dinner. Celebrían glanced at Elrond and drew a deep breath. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something then she stopped and shook her head slightly as if she had changed her mind. Instead she grasped his hand once again and led him into the deserted hallway. Celebrían spoke little and held Elrond's hand tightly in hers.

Suddenly Celebrían came to a halt. Elrond, who had been marveling over the large intricate paintings and tapestries that lined the wall, almost bumped into her.

"Celebrían what...?"

"We have one stop before we go to dinner."

Quizzically he followed her gaze to the double doors he hadn't noticed before.

"What is this?"

"I told you that there are many who wish to meet you and those who await behind that door have waited longer than others." She brushed her hand on his brow and smoothed a wrinkle of worry with smooth fingers.

"I know you are tired but I think that this is a meeting you do not want to disregard."

Celebrían watched as Elrond's eyes lit with recognition. A brief shadow crossed his features but it was soon replaced by something else, fear and apprehension.

"Celebrían…" Elrond began, his voice strained. Celebrían reached for his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"I am here." She reminded him. "I did not wish you to meet them on the docks in front of all these people. I was sure you wished for some privacy."

Elrond didn't say anything his eyes fixated on the door. She could see the turmoil in his eyes, his wish to see his parents at long last and his fear of meeting the people who left him when he was naught but a child.

"I am not sure I can do this." He admitted finally, his eyes filled with grief.

"Please listen to me Elrond. Your parents love you, if you knew what they did…"

"What did they do?"

Celebrían kissed his knuckles and relinquished in the feel of his warm hand in hers. She pushed him gently into the direction of the door, and decided that his question was not for her to answer.

His hand rose in the air and grasped the doorknob. Celebrían felt his hand tighten around hers as the door creaked open.

Celebrían waited for Elrond to step inside first. Timidly he began to move into the room, his steps slow yet sure. The room served as a sitting room for the royal family. Comfortable chairs and sofas of finest materials lined in front of a grand fireplace. In one of the sofas sat two figures that stood swiftly from their seats when the door opened.

At first there was complete silence. Elrond's face was set in a mask of stone, an automatic reaction from one who had experienced such loss and grief in his lifetime. His silver grey eyes rested on his parents for the first time in six and a half thousand years. Two ages had come and gone, battles had been lost and won; yet when his eyes fell on his parents he felt as if he was six years old again, watching his mother gaze at the sea.

Elwing and Eärendil seemed almost frozen in place, their hands clasped tightly together as they looked upon their son. Elwing's eyes filled with tears, her silent sob breaking the vulnerable silence.

"Ion-nín."

By the sound of his mother's voice Elrond's façade crumbled to pieces and his carefully built walls shattered. He fell down on his knees, his head bent as he cried silently. Before Celebrían could react Elwing had reached her son and wove her thin arms around his shaking form. Eärendil stood by, his face betraying his emotions. He seemed unsure on whether he should go to his wife and son or stay by, but soon his instincts took hold of him and in one stride he knelt beside them and embraced his son and wife.

"I am so sorry." Elwing said over and over again, her lips pressed against Elrond's forehead. Elrond's eyes were closed, silent tears streamed down his cheeks as he was held in his parent's arms.

Celebrían's couldn't keep her own tears at bay by the sight before her. Her husband had suffered long from the loss of his parent's. There was always a hole in his heart where they resided, and at long last it was filled by their love.

Eärendil was the first to break free from the embrace. With a surprising care he grasped Elrond's chin and raised his head so their eyes could meet.

"You look so much like your mother." He muttered, his voice filled with awe.

"We will not ask for your forgiveness. If you never wish to meet us again say so, but know that we love you and always have." His voice was soft yet powerful and there was an unmistakable love in his blue eyes.

"I forgive you. I forgave you long time ago." Elrond's voice was thick with emotion when he uttered those words at long last. Eärendil's eyes shone with emotion and peace.

"Adar." Elrond's lips turned upwards when he said the word. "Naneth."

Elwing nodded her head as she tried to dry the tears away.

"Long I have wished to meet you. We shall not be sundered again." Elrond grasped their hands in his and allowed their arms to embrace him once more.

Celebrían watched as Elrond's face smoothed and witnessed something she had never seen before. He seemed completely at peace, and she knew that a certain healing had taken its place.

That night Elrond and Celebrían lay together on a secluded area by the sea and watched the twinkling stars above.

Elrond and Celebrían's hands lay twined on top of his chest, his thumb stroking her soft skin while she toyed with a lock of his hair. For a long while they didn't speak. Instead they enjoyed each other's presence.

It was Celebrían who broke the silence first. She moved to her side and put her hand under her head for support. Her blue eyes rested on his still form.

"Elrond," she began but her voice wavered when she saw the flicker of pain in his grey eyes. Both knew where the conversation was headed and by Elrond's expression he was not yet ready to speak of it. Celebrían did not wish to hurt him but a single question burned in her mind and she had to ask him no matter how much it pained them both.

"Was she happy?"

Elrond breathed in sharply as if he had been physically struck. Celebrían's hand squeezed Elrond's in reassurance, and leaned against him so she could meet his gaze. A cloud of pain and sorrow marked the silver orbs, but her blue ones looked at him pleadingly for an answer.

Two strong arms snaked around her frame and brought her down to rest on his chest. He planted a kiss on the crown of her head and sighed heavily.

"Yes." He said softly. "She is happy. She has married an honorable and noble man." Elrond paused then continued. "Arwen will find happiness there. Happiness she would never have had here."

"She is in love." Celebrían murmured. Elrond looked at her then and watched the tears trail down his wife's cheeks. He brushed them away with his thumb and kissed her hand tenderly.

"I am so sorry."

Celebrían smiled through her tears and shook her head. "Please do not apologize Elrond. Our daughter has found love and happiness and that is all I have ever wished for."

"You…you do not detest me for leaving our most precious gift in the hands of men?"

Celebrían's eyes flashed by the proposition then calmed when she saw the uncertainty in his gaze. She shook her head and kissed his lips in a silent reassurance.

"No, my love. I hold no grudge against you, and I would never despise you. Do not have any doubts of my love for you." She brushed her hand against his cheek and kissed away a lonely tear that strayed down his temple.

"Do not succumb to your pain my love. Our daughter has found love, an emotion so pure and so beautiful that I cannot have the heart to wish that she left it for an eternity here with us."

"I wish I had been as wise like you when Aragorn asked for her hand. I made them wait for I feared what I perceived from my visions. Perhaps my lack of faith prevented our daughter's happiness."

Celebrían sighed and rested her head on his chest. "Of that I doubt. You did what you thought best, of that I am sure." She murmured into the soft fabric of his tunic. She closed her eyes and grasped his hand tightly in her own.

"The last thing I told my children was a promise that we would meet again, yet when I embraced our daughter I knew in my heart that I would never see her again." She confessed softly.

Elrond's hold on her tightened and she allowed him to comfort her while she offered him comfort in return.

"Elladan and Elrohir." He began but Celebrían silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"They will make their choice in due time. We have each other and for now that is enough."

She snuggled closer to him and kissed his lips with a feather light kiss.

"I missed you so much." He whispered into her hair.

"And I you."

They lay there the rest of the night in complete silence. Their minds wandered together and visited fond memories of old. Memories of the first time they met each other, the time when they professed their love for one another, the day of their marriage and the birth of their children. Never did their minds turn to darkness or sorrow but to their joined love and life together. They didn't look upon the future for they knew that it would bring its sorrows. For now they simply enjoyed each other's company, the stars their only witness.


End file.
